Bittersweet Age
by NoctisItachi
Summary: Kakashi es un Medico de 37 años de edad, casado, con dinero, pero no cree enamorarse, aunque se vuelve loco por la Hemanita de su mejor amiga, una joven de 20 años sin escrúpulos, que es modelo, que lo seduce, a pesar de su Agridulce edad
1. Chapter 1

Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. **Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Abvertencia: Lenguaje Obceno, Personajes Ooc, traicion, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 1

Uno, dos, tres...

Se contaban los paso por los escalones que daba el hombre más sexy y maduro de todo el hospital, de 37 años de edad, iba de forma despreocupada con su traje verde y su folder con los respectivos apuntes, recien salia de una cirugía y se sentía muy estresado, cuando sintió el suave clima fresco del tan amado otoño recordó que era una temporada hermosa como todos los años en Japón, y era un dia aun mas hermoso al ser que regresaban sus mejores amigos... hace tanto que no los veía, ya 7 años exactamente de su ida, era maravilloso que regresaran aunque sentiria envidia de verlos, llevan 14 años casados y son tan felices juntos, no como él, viviendo una farsa que creyó podía llegar a ser real

Teniendo eso en la mente el hombre siguió avanzando directo a su oficina pensando en todo ese asunto y en las indicaciones que debía darle a Ino para los pacientes del dia viernes, sin siquiera tomarse el tiempo de poder escuchar unos ruidos fuera de lugar que provenían de su santo puesto de trabajo y sin previo aviso entró en el momento más inoportuno y también uno muy bochornoso

\- ¡Kakashi sensei!- el Rubio pegó un salto quitándose de encima de una chica pálida de cabello azulado y ojos perla, se apresuró a tapar a la chica con su bata blanca y parte de su propio cuerpo, era algo que se esperaba de naruto, pero nunca de la discípula de Kurenai esa chica era una Santa, o eso creía él - ¡Yo lo siento tanto sensei! - dijo de manera escandalosa el Joven de ojos azules como el cielo

-Deberias de respetar a tu viejo maestro Naruto- fue lo único que respondió el peligris con la vista en el suelo para que la joven que se veía tan roja como un globo de circo no se sintiese más cohibida con lo que ya era el asunto que había protagonizado con el joven que ni siquiera sabía que era su novio, si es que lo era -No te preocupes Naruto, fui joven una vez y comprendo esto, solo que no vuelva a pasar, menos en mi oficina y si alguien más los encuentra te suspenden las prácticas aquí en el hospital y ya no podre ser tu mentor, así que por favor salgan- fue lo único que le dijo el Hatake

Naruto y Hinata caminaron directo a la puerta viendo el suelo y sin decir ni una palabra, el Rubio por inseguridad y la Ojiperla por vergüenza, el Peligris cerró la puerta cuando estos salieron y ordenó su escritorio profanado por los dos sinvergüenzas... Pero a la mente de Kakashi se venía todos los recuerdos de las experiencias con su esposa cuando era joven, cuando pensó que aunque no estuvieran enamorados podría bastar el deseo carnal para mantener ese matrimonio arreglado por sus padres, cuan equivocado había estado pues eso no ha podido hacer que se enamore de ella por más que quiso y por mas que lo intento y lo peor de todo que el deseo y la pasión se había acabado como si fuesen un suspiro cuando él había visto, leído y escuchado que cuando estas con la persona ideal el deseo nunca se acaba Hanare era hermosa pero no la amaba. Estaba tarareando y ordenando todos los expedientes de los pacientes que llegaban con frecuencia cuando el celular sonó y tuvo que parar para contestar

-Hola hermano- fue el saludo de Obito par él, era como si los años separados nunca hubiesen hecho mella en ellos -Siento no avisarte antes pero el vuelo se adelanto y desde la madrugada estamos aquí- le dijo casualmente el pelinegro

-Enserio obito, eso es genial, van a tener más tiempo para establecerse-

-Ya estamos establecidos Kakashi, Rin me ha hecho trabajar todo el dia para dejar la casa como si nunca nos hubiésemos ido-

-Es algo típico de Rin, solo espero tu pequeña cuñada no sea como ella- le comento el peligris con una sonrisa que no se notaba por la máscara que siempre acostumbraba desde niño a llevar

-No, es más liberal, Rin se complica por todo, pero no se lo digas- empezo a reir como loco luego de decirle eso - Bueno solo te llamaba para saber si vendrás con Hanare a cenar como habíamos quedado, estarán ustedes, Rin, su Hermanita y mi Sobrino Sasuke-

-Siii, estaremos ahi si no sucede ningún inconveniente, tengo ganas de conocer a tu sobrino pues debe de ser un buen asistente para que viaje contigo hasta aquí, dile que aprenderá mucho del bufete de mi familia, y tal vez Hanare pueda aconsejar a tu Cuñada con su contrato-

-Claro Kakashi, los esperamos, recuerda es a las 7, no faltes, adios - corto el pelinegro

Cada ves se sentia mas emocionado de ver de nuevo a sus amigos, era algo imprescindible en su vida, los conoció hace cuando los 3 tenían 19 años, Ellos son Japoneses al igual que el, pero residían en españa, Obito por el bufete de abogados que tenían los Uchiha en conjunto con los Españoles Senju, y Rin por que su Padrastro era Español, Obito ganó una beca aqui en Japon y Rin como su fiel novia lo siguió a donde él estuviera, Rin era médico como Kakashi, ella era de clase media, mientras Obito era de familia adinerada, pero no tan prominente como la de Kakashi, mas cuando se casó con Hanare, sus padres fortalecieron sus asociaciones y ahora eran el Bufete Hatake-Hashimoto

Interrumpieron los pensamientos de peligris tocando la puerta de su consultorio, era Shizune, la subdirectora del Hospital General, entro de una manera tímida, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho, ella era la que le enviaba los mensajes candentes y las súper propuestas para tener sexo, era buena mujer, pero muy tímida y pervertida

-Hola Doctor Hatake- saludo la pelinegra tocándose el cabello cada dos por tres- Necesitaba informarle que sus discípulos Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino tienen el dia libre mañana, asi que quisiera saber si puede avisarles por favor- pidió la joven mujer sin despegar la mirada del piso

-Claro Shizune san, pierde cuidado- respondió el Hatake de manera cortés

-Gracias Hatake sama- hizo una leve reverencia y continuo- También quería informarle que Nohara Rin vendrá a trabajar desde el Lunes, será su vecina de consultorio, enfrente para ser exactos-

El peligris asintió y la joven se despidió para dejar al hombre sólo, él se dispuso a llamar a Naruto y luego a Ino y se puso en marcha a terminar de revisar los expedientes

Kakashi termino de arreglar los archivos y se fue a cambiar a los vestidores, salió apresurado al ver que eran 10 a las 6 y él no había ido a comprar ni el pastel de queso y limón y no había ido a cambiarse y recoger a Hanare. Bajo las escaleras del hospital de forma muy apresurada debido a una falla del ascensor y fue al Parking a tomar su auto, condujo escuchando música de The Doors y llegó a la pastelería, compro lo necesario para llegar como invitados presentables y se fue directo a casa. Cuando llegó luego de 20 minutos entro rápido a la casa, lo extraño fue ver las luces apagadas, subió las escaleras y vio una tenue luz venir del cuarto, en ese momento pensó "No, otra vez no" y cuando se fue directo a la puerta vio que "Si, otra vez si"

Hanare estaba en el centro de la cama solo tapada por un Baby Doll de flores Amarillas, era una mujer esbelta, con un cabello lindo y cara de Angel, pero ya no despertaba en él las pasiones que se supondría deberían seguir ahí, maldito el dia que se negó a ser abogado y ser médico, pues su padre en cuestiones matrimoniales lo hizo cumplir con su voluntad

-Hola Cariño- dijo de forma sensual la Peliverde mientras se levantaba a besar al hombre delante de ella - Hoy me harás el amor Kakashi

-Hola Cariño- respondió kakashi pero de manera más formal- Hanare, no tenemos tiempo, Obito y Rin nos esperan, lo recuerdas-

Entonces todo se empaño por el gesto de la mujer, ella no quería ir a la dichosa cena, soportar a esos amigos de su marido no era grato, más con dos nuevos niñatos que solo preguntaran todo de sus vidas, además ella quería hacer el amor, a diferencia del Peligris, ella si estaba enamorada de él

-Kakashi, sabes que el terapeuta matrimonial nos dijo que esto era parte de nuestras sesiones, es para salvar nuestro matrimonio, además ellos estarán aquí no se van ahora ni mañana- respondió ya de una manera poco comprensiva, el peligris suspiro

-Esto también es parte de nuestra terapia, lo recuerdas interés por el otro- respondió el de la máscara

-Pues tu no muestras interes en mi, sabes que Kakashi, ve solo, estoy indispuesta- la mujer se cubrió con una bata azul y se fue a la sala

El solo tomó aire y se fue directo al cuarto de baño no entendía por qué no podía enamorarse de ella, era algo muy ilogico ella tenia lo que las demas querian, lo que otros hombres deseaban, quizá lo mejor era divorciarse, sin embargo ya se había acostumbrado a estar con ella por lo menos a su presencia. Se ducho y fue a cambiarse con un jeans azul y una camisa negra de manga larga, antes se coloco su inseparable máscara e intento de forma inútil arreglarse el cabello y tomo camino hacia la puerta, su mujer estaba hablando por teléfono con una revista en mano, que mas daba

Manejo el tiempo necesario hasta la casa de su mejor amigo, suspiraba unas cuantas veces en todo el trayecto recordando todos los buenos momentos con ellos, nunca se imagino que 1 año después de su marcha a su madre le diagnosticaron

Alzheimer, fue un momento muy duro para él, su madre todavía lo recordaba, recordaba a su padre, pero no a más personas, a veces Hanare hablaba con ella, pero la señora Hatake no tenía conexión con ella, una verdadera lastima, vivía con su padre pero era difícil poder sobrellevarlo, pensar que se casó con Hanare por obedecerla a ella y a su padre. Sin poner demasiada atención había manejado sin fijarse exactamente a la casa de su amigo, se podia de memoria esas calles, tantas veces los fue a visitar

Con un nerviosismo vio de lejos la casa, Dos plantas, Celeste, una casa para nada lujosa pero si muy hermosa, nunca pensó regresar ahí, era algo lo cual lo tenía conmocionado, agregando que desde temprano había sentido un vuelco en el pecho como si algo malo fuera a suceder. El peligris camino de manera perezosa con el pastel de limón y queso, queso con limón, que mas da, el sentia emoción, nervios y paz a la vez que fue muy feliz al tocar el timbre, abrieron la puerta de una forma brusca

-Hola...- Dijo un joven de cabellos azabaches, piel traslúcida y una mirada despectiva, era de buena altura pero no más alto que el peligris. Ni pudo responderle por que empujaron al chico y de repente tenia a una Castaña pegada como lapa a su cuerpo y besando su mejilla sobre la máscara, el devolvio el abrazo y se percató que el joven se retiró a sentarse en la sala de estar

-Kakashi kun- dijo la mujer- Obito y yo te extrañamos tanto, pero tanto, mirate nada mas, estas tan delgado, enserio tienes una ojeras también, acaso no te cuidas, por Dios es enserio estamos casi a los 40 pero tampoco es para descuidarnos tanto

La castaña lo guio hasta el sofá y siguió parloteando como loca sobre el viaje y la hora de arreglar la casa, cuando se escuchó un bufido de inconformidad ubicado en el otro sofá, Rin se puso roja de vergüenza y se levanto rapidamente

\- Lo siento Sasuke kun, soy una maleducada, Kakashi el es Sasuke kun el sobrino de obito, tu padre lo contrató para ser el asistente de mi esposo en el Bufete, estudiará en la misma universidad que nosotros, a que es guapo - Dijo Rin de manera sonriente. El Hatake se apresuró a tenderle la mano, pero el Uchiha solo vociferó un escueto "Hmp" y se fue a lo que él recordaba era el Jardín trasero

-Disculpalo Kakashi, es un poco arisco, estaba feliz por haber encontrado un bonito departamento pero su felicidad se estropeo porque Sakura chan lo volvió a rechazar- dijo en voz baja pero riendo a la vez

\- Quizá no es el gusto de tu hermanita- dijo el peligris en una manera extrañada, el joven se veía con buen futuro y era apuesto, las mujeres eran raras

-No se que busca sakura en un hombre pero lo voy a comprender algún dia, ella dice que sasuke es solo su mejor amigo-

\- Dices que asi era como veías a Obito y miralos ahora, 14 años de casados- se empezo a reir al ver la cara roja de su amiga

\- Ojala fuera asi, sasuke es un buen muchacho, amargado, pero buen muchacho

El peligris preguntó por su amigo y Rin le dijo que había llevado a sakura a buscar un apartamento, le comento que el y ella habían decidido quedarse definitivamente en Japón, le anunció que estaba embarazada y tenia 2 meses, Kakashi la abrazo, beso y felicito por hacerlo tío, hablaron sobre su nuevo empleo y sobre que serían vecinos de consultorio

-Kakashi ¿dónde está Hanare?- preguntó la Nohara

\- Esta indispuesta - mintió el hombre con una voz tranquila

-No quiso venir verdad- le dijo la mujer cuando vio el semblante de su amigo - ¿ Eres feliz Kakashi?-

-No quiero hablar de eso-

La castaña iba a replicar pero en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa y Rin lo dejo en la cocina apoyado en la mesa, era tan complicado hablar con ellos de los problemas de matrimonio que estaba pasando, al cabo de unos segundo Obito cruzó la puerta de la cocina y le dio un abrazo de esos que asfixian

-Te extrañe Hermano- dijo de manera reconfortante - estamos juntos los tres de nuevo-

-Si hermano- respondió el Hatake con mucha paz al tener a sus amigos de vuelta

-¿Y Hanare?- preguntó su amigo-

-Esta indispuesta- mintió de nuevo, obito lo miró fijamente pero no replicó nada más

Empezaron a hablar sobre la Carrera de Sasuke como Discípulo de Obito, su trabajo en el bufete, kakashi le comento que tenia 2 discípulos que le habían pedido que fuera su mentor en el hospital y que tal vez se los presentaba a Sakura y Sasuke para que no se sintieran extraños en este nuevo ambiente, Obito le comentó la alegría de ser futuro padre y el miedo que le daba también al estar muy mayor según el, luego hablaron de los estudios de Sakura, Rin lo invito al desfile de pasarela de la joven y en ese momento Kakashi pregunto por la chica, quería conocerla desde siempre

-Ven Kakashi, esta en la sala de estar discutiendo con Sasuke Jajajaja- se burlo Obito de la pobre suerte que poseía el antisocial de su sobrino, pues el joven venía enamorado de la chica desde los 15 años y ella siempre le daba un rotundo no por respuesta- Pero cuando lleguemos veras que hacen como si nada

En ese momento caminaron a la Sala de estar, se imaginaba a la joven como Rin cuando tenía 20, linda, timida, sonriente y amable, tendría que ser asi, despues de todo eran hermanas y en la sangre y familia japonesas era común parecerse mucho a los hermanos

Se equivocó

Y qué equivocado estaba

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _Hola, soy Lisa (Pero me encanta el apodo Dan, o Noctis) este es mi primer fanfic, creo que no sere muy famosa pero para el que lo lea todo mi agradecimiento, si hay alguna falta de ortografia lo siento pero es exactamente la primera ves que escribo, espero sea de su agrado, actualizare cada jueves, y si en dado caso no actualizo sera por algo razonable, espero sus reviews 3_

 _Con amor Noctis_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Abvertencia: Lenguaje Obceno, Personajes Ooc, traicion, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 2

En ese momento caminaron a la Sala de estar, se imaginaba a la joven como Rin cuando tenía 20, linda, timida, sonriente y amable, tendría que ser asi, despues de todo eran hermanas y en la sangre y familia japonesas era común parecerse mucho a los hermanos

Se equivocó

Y qué equivocado estaba

Era Inefable

Mágica

Dolia

Su Corazón siguió su ritmo acelerado, a la vez lento

Ritmo que al analizarla aumentaba

Pero su mente quedó paralizada

Un dia su madre le dijo que cuando encontrara a la mujer ideal su estómago se estremecería de pura dicha

No sintió eso

Sintió algo más fuerte

Sintió que su alma se incendiaba

Verla le causó locura, pena y pánico

Locura por que su belleza era sencilla y a la vez irreal, sensual sin pretenderlo

Pena por estar malditamente casado y no poder siquiera tocarla

Pánico por sentir algo nuevo con solo verla, cuando hace tanto no se sentía tan joven, sabía que ella era demasiado menor, era la hermana de Rin, él estaba casado, estaba mal en todos sentidos

Pero era bella, agriamente bella

Por qué ese sabor agrio es él que pruebas y no lo olvidas

Es como si esos mitos de Cupido existiesen y lo hubieran flechado de deseo, nunca pensó que un humano se sintiera así

La vio sentada en el asiento blanco, una de sus cremosas piernas descansa en el sofá, mientras la otra con su rodilla sostenía su mentón, sus labios eran desequilibrados, el labio inferior más grueso que el otro, rojos, carnosos... Una nariz pequeña y una Ojos decididos, verde como el jade, un color de ojos que cualquiera podía tener, pero era su mirada, hacia que pensara más veces sobre la existencia de la sensualidad, cabello rosa que era tan largo y suave a la vista, El hombre sintió su corazón rejuvenecer y desacelerarse en un instante...

Ella se sintió arder de deseo, el no fue el único en quedar deslumbrado, él era mayor, pero le encanto tanto que decidió que eso no pasaría por alto, era demasiado hombre, demasiado para cualquiera, pero ella tendría a ese hombre, en su cama, en su vida…

El pensamiento de las dos personas que se miraban sin que los demás lo notaran, se vio interrumpido por el carraspeo del Joven Sasuke

-Kakashi ella es sakura chan, mi hermana menor- Le comentó Rin presentando a su Hermana

\- Hola, Kakashi sama- ella le dedicó una sonrisa y Kakashi supo que de esto no podría salir nunca

Rin se retiró a la cocina y Sasuke fue a ayudarla, en eso Óbito subió a su recamara a cambiarse la ropa para la cena, Sakura guiada por la tentación se levantó de su asiento, ella no era de hacer esas cosas, los hombres rogaban por su atención, ellos eran los que se acercaban, desde que llegó a los 16, se dio cuenta del poder que tenía en los hombres, no desaprovecho el estar con chicos guapos, pero eran ellos los que pedían su atención, nunca había tenido nada con alguien mayor que ella unos 5 años, Kakashi podía llevarle 17 años, podía ser su padre, pero su deslumbramiento era mayor, entonces sin pensarlo mucho, pero verificando con la mirada que nadie viera se acercó mucho a Kakashi, y le dijo con voz suave

-Así que tu eres el amigo de mi hermana-

-Si- fue lo único que logró responder. por Dios, se dijo, contrólate hombre, eres un adulto, 37 años, no 16

-Que bueno que nos conocimos- respondió, pero él no dejaba de verle la boca, ella lo noto y le preguntó viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados

-¿Tengo algo en mis labios?- y sonrió de manera coqueta, altanera, con sus ojos jades entrecerrados

-Nada- dijo el peliplata, se acababan de conocer, era ilógico él magnetismo que sentía, era como si se llamaran uno con él otro en pura y total atracción, pero él era un hombre de principios, así que dio 3 pasos a su derecha evitando a la chica

Sería una larga noche

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Estaban sentados en el comedor grande, luego de ese incómodo momento en la sala cuando conoció a sakura, en la vida del peligris pensó sentirse tan tenso, pero llego Sasuke y le dio una mirada como si leyera sus pensamientos pervertidos y se llevó del brazo a Sakura, él pudo deleitarse con su bien formado trasero, grande y duro, el se estaba derritiendo por ella, ahora entendía porque era modelo de la agencia de Chiyo sama, las mujeres ahí eran lindísimas

-Sakura y pudiste conseguir apartamento- Preguntó Rin curiosa por saber la búsqueda de su hermana

-No tuve tanta suerte como Sasuke, mañana saldré a buscar otros, ya conozco más la ciudad, luego del Spa saldré a buscar-

-¿Como conseguiste trabajo con Chiyo Sama?- le pregunto Sasuke, ya que no habían podido hablar antes

-Con mi antigua asesora, Mei Terumi, ella me recomendó por mi físico. además Mei me dijo que siempre me daría trabajo en su agencia cuando me necesitara y siempre estaré en deuda con Mei Sama- entonces la chica desvió la vista a Kakashi y levantando una ceja le preguntó

-Kakashi, desde cuando conoces a Mi hermana- su voz era completamente dulce, y seductora, decidida, "error" él no tenía que pensar eso, era hombre casado, maldita sea

-Desde los 19 años..- respondió tajantemente, él debía de controlarse, se estaba debatiendo mentalmente como un puberto

-Y ¿Donde trabajas?- volvió a preguntar la joven con cierto interés, quería saber lo más que pudiera, conocerlo, que él viera que ella era decidida, que la deseara, poder echar a marchar su plan y así poder ser algo más

-En el Hospital General Konoha- respondió súbitamente sin retirar la mirada de la copa

-Y cómo se conocieron con Obito- preguntó por primera vez Sasuke en toda la velada

-Óbito llegó a trabajar al bufete de mi padre, es el mejor abogado de Tokyo, si no es que de todo japón, regala becas a personas súper sobresalientes del país y de otros países- comentó con orgullo- tu tío es un escandaloso y se rió de mí cuando mi padre estaba diciéndome que ser médico no servía para nada, iba a iniciar la universidad y mi padre quería que fuera abogado, como es tradición

-Yo soy enfermera- dijo la pelirosa introduciendo una fresa del pedazo de pastel que estaba comiendo, sacó él tenedor de una forma muy sensual viendo a kakashi a los ojos, este retiró la vista aunque un poco atontado

-Yo le digo a Sakura que debería seguir estudiando, ya que un día se casara y a su futuro esposo puede ni le guste que sea modelo- comentó el Uchiha menor de forma seria…

-No le puede gustar a mi futuro esposo o no te gusta a ti Sasuke- dijo la ojijade con gesto molesto- No seré tu esposa Sasuke, además mi carrera es primero- dijo levantándose de la mesa

Cuando empezó a caminar supo que tenía que empezar su estrategia y pasó rozando la espalda del Peligris con sus dedos, camino derecha como le enseñaron en España las otras modelos y salió al Jardín delantero a fumar, El hombre se estremeció pero la chica no lo noto, Kakashi supo que perdería la cabeza, la acababa de conocer y se sentía cohibido

Luego de ese incidente en el cual Sasuke prefirió irse a su nuevo departamento, y tanto Rin como Óbito hicieron caso omiso sobre lo sucedido.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Aspiro muy profundo él humo, el sabor a nicotina le había empezado ayudar desde la muerte de sus padres, ese momento no fue grato para ella, Sasuke era un estúpido, Siempre dicen que cuando amas a una persona está no te corresponde, pero la dejas de amar y ella te ama al instante, que vida mas tonta no, le tuvo que recordar que su madre siempre dijo que ser modelo no era bueno, su hermana lo intentó y no lo logro, pero ella sería la mejor modelo de todas, para que ser médico, ni un médico, ninguno pudo salvar a sus progenitores

Pero se sentía intrigada, deseosa y caprichosa, ese hombre le gustaba tanto, fue como deseo a primera vista, y ese hombre sería de ella

El azabache se acerco a ella, la vio de una forma muy profunda y molesta y soltó de inmediato

-¿Te gusta ese Señor he?-

-No es de tu incumbencia Sasuke- le dijo la chica, Antes, si Sasuke hubiera hecho eso ella seria feliz

-Sabes que un hombre así solo te querrá para un revolcón, tiene esposa- dijo de manera despectiva, ella se asombro al saber eso su hermana no se lo había dicho y no lo habían mencionado, eso era aún más interesante

-Para eso lo quiero yo tambien- le dijo ella con una radiante sonrisa

-Si te enamoras y te falla. que es lo mas seguro, quien recogerá los pedazos de tu Corazón- dijo él chico en un susurro

-Claro que tu Sasuke, al fin y al cabo eres mi mejor amigo

Él chico escuchar eso, se dio la vuelta y sin despedirse tomó su coche y se fue

Ahora tenía más cosas que pensar

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

En la sala de estar, los adultos siguieron hablando sobre asuntos banales y sin sentido, hablando de todo lo vivido, de cómo querían llamar al niño y cada cosa que querían hacer antes del parto, Kakashi les comento lo de su madre y ellos se sintieron mal, le ofrecieron ayuda y Rin lloro mucho luego de eso, tomaron champagna, vieron tv y luego Kakashi se despidió de ellos

Ya fuera de casa encontró a Sakura sentada en la acera, con la cabeza apoyada en él poste del buzón, un cigarrillo apagada a la mitad y las piernas encogidas, era una visión espléndida, "eres casado" le dijo su mente. pero él no pudo evitar pensar en sus manos sobre sus piernas, toma camino hasta que ella lo detuvo con su voz

-Iras mañana a el desfile Kakashi- pregunto de manera un poco más vacía, como si estuviera pensando en algo delicado sin levantar la vista, no se sentía con ánimos de ser sensual, no luego del recuerdo de sus padres

-Si, y te recuerdo, soy mayor que tu, no puedes decirme Kakashi, además nos acabamos de conocer- le estableció con porte elegante, era mejor apartarla, además la chica no había mostrado interés alguno en él y no quería parecer un Bobo maduró de casi 40 deslumbrado por una niña, además era casado

-Claro, Sr Hatake- respondió ya de un mejor humor y con una sonrisa coqueta, ese tipo de sonrisa él cuan te deja sin aliento. y una vez más se repitió mentalmente "eres casado"

-Llevaré a mi esposa, a Uzumaki Naruto y Yamanaka Ino- le comento sin siquiera verla un poco, era una extraña para él

-Ino es mi mejor amiga- respondió con una sonrisa dulce, algo raro para todas las que había mostrado antes

-¿Como la conoces?- preguntó él hombre maduro ya más interesado

-Ella estudió enfermería en España, y yo también- dijo acercando el cigarrillo en su rostro y viendo la punta detenidamente

-Por qué no estudias medicina si eres una enfermera tecnico- Preguntó con un deje de curiosidad

-Para que, si las personas terminan muriendo- la jovencita se levantó de su asiento y solo se despidió con la mano, era tan extraña, era vibrante y a la vez fria

Era un misterio que quería evitar a toda costa

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke entro a su apartamento y se hecho en el sillón, porque Sakura no lo amaba, siempre había estado para ella, pero luego recordó que no podía obligarla a nada, era su mejor amiga después de todo y ante todo la amistad

Pero se sentía molesto, ese hombre podría ser todo, pero no sabía si podría lastimar a Sakura, tendría que hablar con ella seriamente

-Es una estúpida y una molestia- dijo en voz alta

Luego se dispuso a hablarle a una chica que le dio su número hoy, era bonita, total estaba enamorado, no ciego y quizá Sakura nunca le diera una oportunidad.

A gozar

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Kakashi condujo hasta llegar a su casa, se sentía en un estado estupefacto, nunca se había sentido así en su vida, eso era peligroso, pero ella era como una luz y él como un pequeño insecto atraído por esta

Llego a casa e intentó cambiar su cara, Hanare estaba en el sillón, esperándolo

-Como te fue cariño- Preguntó de manera más relajada, ya no estaba molesta, ella era la persona menos indicada para estar molesta con Kakashi

-Si me fue bien Cariño- respondió él peligris- mañana iremos con Naruto e Ino a él desfile de Sakura- dijo él nombre muy pronunciado para su gusto

-Eso si sera divertido Kakashi, tal vez pueda ver y hablar con Chiyo San, recuerdo cuando trabajé un año con ella- dijo de manera emocionada- Me arreglare para que vean que sigo igual o mas hermosa que antes, y Dime ¿Cómo es esa chiquilla? Se merece estar con Chiyo San- pregunto Hanare

Kakashi en ese momento se quedó en silencio, era mejor que cualquier mujer que hubiera visto en su vida, pero no se lo diría a Hanare, era marcar su propia tumba

-Claro es linda- le respondió, sin esperar réplicas de Hanare, se fue directo al cuarto a dormir, hoy había sido un día de locos

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La chica entró a la casa a cambiarse para dormir, había sido un día largo y tenía que reclamarle a Ino no haberle comentado que tenía un mentor sexy, pero sobre todo tenía que retirar la idea de coquetear con él, era un hombre casado que de seguro amaba a su mujer. Luego de cambiarse bajo las escaleras para tomar un vaso de agua, pero su hermana estaba hablando con Óbito, así que trato de esconderse a modo de no ser descubierta

-Kakashi no la ama Obito- dijo la castaña de manera preocupada- él tiene derecho a separarse de ella, no es feliz con ella

-Rin, pero es mejor así, ya no somos unos jovencitos para terminar una relación ahora e iniciar una mañana, ellos solo se hacen compañía y así están bien, así que no trates de confundir a Kakashi-

Ella mejor subió las escaleras antes de ser descubierta, ahora estaba decidida a enamorar a ese hombre, hacerlo feliz y disfrutar de un hombre experimentado, maduro y exquisito. Cuando llegó a su cuarto se comunicó con su amiga, mientras esperaba a que contestara, mejor corto y verificó que Rin y Óbito estuvieran en su cuarto, ya cuando estuvo segura volvió a llamar a Ino y esta contestó con un bostezo

-Hola frente- saludo de forma entrecortada

-Cerda, porque Nunca me habías contado que tenías un monumento como mentor, maldita-le dijo con tono suave

-Frente, se dice hola- le reprocho su amiga- y no sabia que quisieras conocer a alguien, además él es casado

-Quiero conquistarlo- soltó sin importarle si su amiga procesaba la información

Se escuchó un súbito silencio, si no conociera a Ino se había preocupado pensando que le sucedió algo, que se había desmayado o que había cortado la llamada, pero solo se escuchaba silencio, luego de un momento de verse la uñas, tocarse el cabello y mirarse los pies la Rubia contestó

-Queeee!! Estas loca, ya te dije que es casado- dijo muy alterada- Su esposa es una mujer mala y una bruja total, pero él la ama y es feliz

-Te equivocas Ino- se precipitó la Haruno a responder- escuche a Rin y Obito diciendo lo contrario, que no es feliz y no la ama y además, yo vi sus ojos, estaban llenos de deseo cuando me vio

-Sí frente ya sabemos que vuelves locos a los hombres- dijo de forma graciosa - pero él es CASADO y tener algo contigo pues eso solo si él lo permitiera y si no te importaría ser la amante, ¿estás consciente de eso verdad?-

-Si Ino, estoy muy consciente, además tengo a mi mejor amiga para saber cosas de él - respondió con un brillo en los ojos y mordiéndose el labio inferior en un acto de curiosidad y nerviosismo- además los dos ganamos, lo hago feliz unos días, y yo disfrutó de él también unos días

-Y si te enamora..- Ino lo dijo en un susurro- Sabes que un hombre casado nunca se separa- dijo Ino con una voz apagada

A la memoria de sakura vino el recuerdo de su mejor amiga llorando, enamorada de Iruka, el profesor de enfermería, la ilusiono y luego no dejó a su mujer

-Estarás para mi Ino, tu y Sasuke me sacaran de Japón y me llevaran al otro lado del mundo- comentó entre risas para que Ino cambiará el semblante

Ino empezó a reír y con un nuevo humor respondió

-Y en que te puede ayudar la gran Ino que no lo sepa tu hermana- dijo su amiga en forma exagerada

-No puedo preguntarle a mi hermana cosas de Kakashi muy personales, lo notaría y le diría a él que no se acercara a mi, dime Ino por favor, algo que esté a mi favor

-Okk, él va a correr todos los días a la plaza Konoha, es la que está cerca del hospital- Trato de pensar más cosas- ¡Ah! Tiene un apartamento de soltero también cerca del hospital- grito como loca

-¿Entonces tiene amante?- preguntó Sakura un poco decepcionada

-Noo, ni creo que lo logres seducir- dijo y se apresuró a decir- Sakura eres preciosa y casi irreal amiga- dijo pero cambió su tono- Pero él es un hombre muy correcto

-Entonces para qué tendría un apartamento de soltero-

-Pues a veces sale muy noche de aquí, o cuando es día miércoles, tiene descanso de 4 de la tarde a 7 de la noche, luego de eso sale del hospital a las 10 de la noche, en el apartamento pasa de las 4 a las 7

-¿Sabes donde es? -

-Sii, claro mandamos servicio de limpieza, a veces me pide el favor a mi y otras veces a Naruto-

-Dame la dirección por mensaje

-Para que Sakura, eres perversa Frentona-

-Tengo algo que ir a hacer y ese lugar es el indicado, ademas dime más cosas, que hay de su mujer, como es ella- pregunto Sakura de forma maliciosa

-La verdad es preciosa Sakura- dijo de forma sincera Ino- solo que dicen que tiene un amante, pero Kakashi Sama no lo sabe

-¡Bingo! Ino, ves, una deidad divina me ha enviado para deleitar a ese Monumento de hombre, Esa mujer no vale que yo me detenga y ¿Lo has visto sin Máscara?-

-No Frente no se separa de esa máscara -

Luego de otro rato hablando con Ino de otros asuntos, de que si iría al desfile a verla, y que Ino le contó que se estaba acostando con un pintor que conoció en el hospital, ellas se despidieron y Sakura se dispuso a arreglar sus utensilios, pues tenía que ir temprano a la agencia para ir el día de Spa y en la tarde arreglarse, total sería una buena noche, trataría de pedir los trajes de baños más sexys, tenía un hombre que seducir, se sentía un poco melancólica por la vida sentimental de ese Señor y no se dio cuenta pero estaba mezclando sentimientos que no debía si no quería terminar como Ino ...

 ** _Fin del Capitulo_**

 _Hola, gracias a toda y cada uno de ustedes que leyeron el primer capitulo, soy nueva en esto asi que no se como responderles de forma individual, me cuesta usar Fanfiction.. se que dije que actualizará el jueves pero ya tenía este cap, solo era de corregir, no está bien corregido y tampoco está perfecto, pero escribí con el celular y es más difícil que en computadora, así que gracias por comprender_

 _RESPUESTA A LOS COMENTARIOS_

 _AnniaSwiftie: Gracias, él sumary lo cambie muchas veces hasta que me convenció, además es un reto para mi porque es la primera vez que escribo, siempre he sido lectora, y lo seguiré y tratare de mejorar con cada capítulo, gracias por leerlo_

 _Mimipurity: tan linda, enserio me alegró que te gustara, mi forma de escribir no es la mejor, pero me emocione al escribirlo, creo que eso ayudó, esta idea iba a quedar solo en no mente, pero luego vi que no hay muchos fic KakaSaku en español y me atreví a hacer esta historia, he leído algunas de tus historias, era lectora fantasma jajaja, lo siento pero no sabía cómo era todo este asunto de Fanfiction y me estoy adaptando, Cariños para ti también_

 _Kari Mnjrz: Gracias por tomarte un poco de tu tiempo para poder leerlo, gracias por pensar eso de mi fic es un alivio saber que les gusto_

 _Gracias por la bienvenida, en serio él leído tus trabajos y son buenos, me han gustado y es cierto cuando se empieza no se detienen las manos_

 _Gracias , enserio me gusta que me digan en qué falló, he tratado de arreglar esos errores pero aun no es perfecto él cambio, y aquí está la actualización_

 _Savka: Gracias, me alegro que te pareciera Genial_

 _Lexia Konayev Z. W: Gracias por incluirme en esa lista y espero llenar tus expectativas_

 _Gracias por la bienvenida, en serio es lindo para mi estar aquí en Fanfiction Y amo Él KakaSaku_

 _Si, en este Fic Sakura no es dulce, no es rogona, pero algunas cosas cambiarán_

 _Hanare es cabello verde, es la que Kakashi beso accidentalmente y no me imagine a otra con mi apuesto Kakashi_

 _Y aquí está el otro capitulo con mas KakaSaku_

 _Estoy tratando de mejorar, pero escribo en el celular y aquí cuesta, pero estoy haciendo mi esfuerzo_

 _aqui esta tu dosis de KakaSaku, actualice antes pero los siguientes caps si serán cada jueves.,_

 _satachi131: me alegró te gustara, aquí está la conti_

 _gabi2801: Le alegro te encantará, eso me da muchos más ánimos para seguir_

 _Y él sumary lo cambie tantas veces hasta que me convenció, y la trama la pensé y no la iba a realizar, pero luego agarre valor y escribí_

 _También me gusta Sakura así, ella es bella y fuerte_

 _No es perro faldero de nadie ni de kakashi, lo verás más adelante_

 _Y sobre Sasuke, él no es mi personaje favorito, siempre lo ponen de malo, pero yo siempre me imagine que si Sakura se quedaba con Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto serían los hermanos posesivos, así que lo pongo de enamorado_

 _Gracias y lo continuaré_

 _Me despido de ustedes, y hasta el jueves_

 _Con amor, Noctis_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Abvertencia: Lenguaje Obceno, Personajes Ooc, traicion, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 3

Se sentía un poco melancólica por la vida sentimental de ese Señor y no se dio cuenta pero estaba mezclando sentimientos que no debía si no quería terminar como Ino …

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los rayos del sol provocaron que los ojos del hermoso hombre se abrieran, se sentía de buen humor, aceptaba que anoche pensó que había perdido la cabeza, pero luego de que mientras dormía sintió una boca en su miembro y Hanare estaba más que dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera que los dejara cansados, el Peligris no se pudo negar, embistió a Hanare de una forma brusca, para que con cada estocada olvidará ese cabello rosa, ahora se sentía más tranquilo

Busco con la mirada a Hanare y no la encontró, tomo con delicadeza la sábana de color beige y se levanto, busco con pereza su bóxer, se lo puso y camino directo a la cocina, los pies descalzos le enfriaban y sus cabellos se movían por el viento que entraba por la ventana del pasillo, vio a su mujer con la bata morada y tomando una taza de café, era muy bonita, ya se había acostumbrado a ella, pero una vocecita en su mente siempre le recalca que no la amaba y que era un desdichado por no conocer a fuego ese sentimiento

Hanare levantó la vista y con tanta familiaridad le dio una sonrisa, cualquier hombre se deslumbraría con ella pero Kakashi sentía solo agradecimiento

-Hola Cariño- saludo Hanare- toma asiento, hay más en la cafetera- dijo mostrándole y agitando una pulcra taza de porcelana

-Gracias- respondió de manera tranquila Kakashi

Vio que Hanare se revolvía de forma nerviosa en su asiento, como queriendo decir algo pero temiendo arruinar el ambiente. Luego de ese silencio que se generó cuando él se sentó a tomar su taza de café, ella tomó valor y le dijo

-Kakashi, debemos hablar- le comunicó la joven mujer sin despegar la vista de una cuchara que había utilizado anteriormente. Él Peligris puso toda su atención en ella, era algo raro que su mujer siendo tan infantil y caprichosa le hablara de una manera seria. Él no respondió pero la miraba directamente a los ojos, entonces ella lo vio también y tomó su silencio como un permiso para hablar

-Kakashi, tu sabes que yo si te amo, así que quiero que me digas si estas dispuesto a poner de tu parte para arreglar este matrimonio e ir a terapia- soltó de corrido, el Hatake sintió su corazón partirse en dos, su alma pedía separarse y buscar a la correcta, pero su mente y razonamiento le decía que al separarse de ella perdería el respeto de todos, habrían problemas en el bufete, él perdería una relación que tal vez no era basada en amor pero si en estabilidad… así que con mucho dolor y tratando de sonar convencido le respondió

-Claro Hanare, haré lo que esté a mi alcance- la tomó de los brazos y la estrechó muy fuerte al ver que estaba llorando y le susurro- Trataré de no fallarte

Eso esperaba

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Con su teléfono sonando en la canción As if it's your last, la pelirosa abrió los ojos de un humor intensamente bueno, se sentó en la cama y apagó el timbre de buzón que sonaba con la misma canción, vio que era un mensaje de Sasuke el cual cuando lo escucho sólo le causó gracia, el pelinegro le dijo que se verían hasta en la noche que fuera el desfile, le daba explicaciones como si fuera su novio, por tal razón lo quería mucho, pero tal vez no de la manera que él quería. Con suavidad y sencillez se levantó, fue a tomar un vestido amarillo y fue a el cuarto de baño, en cada momento que pasó pensó en el Peligris que le gustaba ahora, nunca había sido para nada tímida con los chicos, pero él la hacía querer ser mas suelta, mas coqueta

Luego de arreglarse y llamar a Ino para verse en la agencia de su trabajo, bajó a la cocina por un poco de jugo, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse a Rin con una Joven de piel pálida y cabello azulado, se veía como una princesa de cuento, era muy bonita y al parecer muy tímida

-Sakura, hasta que por fin bajas- le dijo Rin tomando un poco de chocolate caliente- mira las presentó, Sakura ella es Hinata, yo seré su nueva mentora- tomando del hombro a Hinata se dirigió a ella- Hinata, ella es Sakura, mi hermana, sabes precisamente estábamos hablando de ti hermana-

-Muu.. mucho gusto Sakura san- dijo la chica con unos bonitos ojos color perla

-Mucho gusto Hinata san, y ¿que hablaban de mi Rin?- le preguntó Sakura

-Que tenías tu primer desfile hoy en la noche y que ahora que era mi discípula podía venir a verte-

-Claro, se ve que Hinata san es muy bonita y buena chica, espero llegues - le dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa muy marcada, le simpatizaba la ojiperla

-Gracias Sakura san, tu eres muy hermosa y yo estaré ahí - respondió más quedito la chica

-Genial, te esperamos ahí Hinata San- dijo la pelirosa y con una sacudida de mano se despidió de las dos chicas presentes en la cocina

Esa chica era muy bonita y su hermana muy amable, a veces pensaba que era muy buena persona, al final le herían por ser así, por eso Sakura Haruno no sería tonta, tomó su coche y se fue a su encuentro con Ino en la agencia, pues luego tenía a quien ir a observar y planes que llevar a cabo para conquistarlo

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi metió el bolso de ropa a la parte trasera del auto, era lo que hacía todos los 5 días a la semana que iba a trabajar al hospital, le encantaba salir a correr, aunque la gente lo tachara de perezoso y pervertido por sus libros, todos sabían su recta moral y su poco entusiasmo por ejercitarse de otras maneras, así que mejor corría unos minutos por el parque y así mantenía un buen físico aunque casi nadie supiera que por esas razones era

Condujo y se estacionó, reviso que todo estuviera en su lugar, se acomodo de una mejor manera la camiseta y la máscara pues vio que ya habían más personas en el parque, vio el reloj y comprobó que era ya tarde para correr, pero no desperdicio su buen ánimo, así que bajó del coche y empezó a trotar. Luego de un momento de cambiar la música de su Mp3 divisó que Asuma se acercaba trotando hacia él

-Hola Kakashi- lo saludo de una manera muy amistosa, Asuma era él único amigo que le sobraba cuando Rin y Obito se marcharon, era su amigo y lo conoció en el hospital en sus tiempos en los cuales ellos eran discípulos y no doctores

-Hola Asuma- dijo de forma agitada

-Pero que buen humor Hombre, es que ya no peleas con Hanare acaso- dijo de forma burlona

-Callate Asuma, no deberías de hablar de eso, además ya estamos en proceso de arreglar las cosas

-Hombre tu no deberías de hablar nada, luego que te quejaste tanto tiempo, pensé que te irías de su lado, qué decidirías el divorciarse y que tratarías de ser feliz por otro camino

-Asuma, si Kurenai se pusiese difícil, ¿La dejarías luego de 12 años de casados? - el peligris se detuvo por primera vez para poder ver el rostro de su amigo, pues Asuma no pensaba cada cosa que perdería al dejarla, o eso creía él peligris

-La dejaría si no la amara y lo nuestro me hace extremadamente infeliz- dijo en tono pensativo- pero si no fuera así trataría de arreglar las cosas- me vio con un mirada que comprendía todo

-Entonces, es lo correcto- susurré - Solo ten comprensión hermano- y seguimos trotando en silencio

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Cuando la pelirosa se estaciono en las afueras de la agencia se sintió la mujer mas feliz del mundo, afuera estaba de pie una chica que vestía más glamurosa que ella misma, era bellísima y también era su mejor amiga, la pelirosa bajó del coche y corrió donde su amiga, siempre estaban en contacto por videollamadas, Sky y mensajes pero verla de nuevo era lo mejor, ya la extrañaba tanto

-Cerdaaa..- grito para que su amiga la viese venir, cuando la rubia la vio empezó a dar brinquitos de felicidad

-Frentonaa- luego de decir eso estallaron en un abrazo sumamente fuerte, se querían tanto, entendía que Ino dejará España luego de su desilusión con Iruka, Rin le recomendó el lugar para vivir y estudiar, ella aceptó y viajó hasta aquí, la extrañó mucho pero ahora estaban bien y se verían más tiempo

-Frente, no sabes como te extrañe- le dijo su amiga cuando se soltaron luego de ese fuerte abrazo, estaba más alta con esos tacones y ese vestido lila

-Yo te extrañe mucho mas cerda- le respondió la ojijade- estas mas cerda y mas bonita- le dijo con risa burlona

-Tu también Sakura, no se como haran por que tu frente va a tapar la cámara fotográfica - le dijo riéndose

Estuvieron hablando de algunas cosas a fuera de la agencia, Ino tenía un chico llamado Sai, hablaron del hospital, de sus estudios e Ino le dijo que se motivará a ir a estudiar, y que estudiando podía seguir modelando, pero que tendría 2 opciones en su vida, cuando vieron que ya habían platicado 30 minutos se dispusieron a entrar a la agencia, porque Sakura tendría que ver lo que modelaría

Cuando entraron vieron una utilería muy fina de palmeras y flores tropicales, vieron a las asistentes ir y venir, se disponían a llevar todo a la Sala del hotel donde se realizaría el evento, era para promocionar la línea de bikinis, obviamente solo se exhiben, ya que se venden hasta verano. Ino estaba desubicada en ese lugar, había mucho movimiento en ese espacio, mujeres hermosas se visten con esos diminutos bikinis, las asistentes movían todo, era un gran alboroto, entonces la rubia agarró la mano de la pelirosa y vio que su amiga caminaba tan segura de sí misma. Se dirigieron a un hombre de complextura delgada, con él cabello largo y negro, muy pálido y con facciones femeninas en su rostro

-Orochimaru Sama- le dijo Sakura con un abrazo y besos en las mejillas

-Por Dios Sakura, pensé que no vendrías nunca, que es ese vestido que llevas, está tan fuera de moda, igual ese intento de abrigo por Dios, y otra vez Por Dios esa linda rubia es modelo, esta muy hermosa, soy Orochimaru querida- él pelinegro le tendió la mano a Ino luego de decir todo eso de una manera demasiado rápida. La rubia no sabia que responder pero Sakura de forma muy segura le respondió

-Ella es mi amiga Ino, no es modelo pero es mas hermosa que muchas de ellas, si era obvio que vendría, vengo para ver que modelos de trajes me darás y a que hora debo de estar aquí, y da igual mi ropa- le dijo la ojiverde, Ino no podía creer él porte de diva que había adoptado en solo unos segundos

-Hay querida, te necesito aquí a las 3 para arreglarte y para ensayar, y tu chica eres muy bonita, puedo ser tu representante- le dijo Orochimaru tendiendole una tarjeta a la rubia, ella la tomó y él hombre la veía mucho, Sakura solo rodó los ojos

Caminaron a unos cuartos lejos de los maquillistas, Ino estaba asombrada, pensó que su amiga era de esas modelos que solo era de una ciudad, pero acababa de reconocer al diseñador Orochimaru, era por decirlo él diseñador más famoso de Japón y uno de los más reconocidos mundialmente, tendría que gastar más de la cuenta en un buen vestido para la noche y estar presentable con tanta gente fina

Al entrar a uno de los cuartos se dio cuenta que era él de su amiga, tenía cuarto privado con esas cosas de espejos con focos y sillones marrón, entonces vio los conjuntos que eran los que usaría su amiga y eran muy lindos y demasiado sexys

Sakura tenía los ojos pegados a los conjuntos pues estaba fascinada, era lo que siempre quiso, ella estaba logrando triunfar y no se detendría, ya era la más conocida en España, ahora todos estarían asombrados aquí en Japón al verla modelando, solo le faltaba conquistar más lugares y todos la reconocerían. Dejando sus pensamientos de lado giró para ver más atuendos y vio algo que no se imaginó

-No- dijo la pelirosa, Ino la vio preocupada pero Orochimaru estaba riendo con satisfacción- no puede ser, voy a modelar el traje de fantasía, kyaaaa- grito dando saltos y abrazando a Orochimaru- gracias por confiar en mi Orochimaru sama- dijo y luego abrazo a Ino

-Nadie merece más moldearlo linda, además los diseñadores que vendrán y la prensa se irán de espaldas al verte- dijo con una sonrisa grande

Ino no sabía qué decir porque no conocía ese mundo pero al parecer su amiga estaba logrando lo que deseaba, dio un vistazo al mencionado traje de fantasía y vio que era precioso, era un bra de color verde manzana, tenía incrustado de perlas de color blanco y otras color verde musgo, en el centro, colgaba pedrería muy fina que caía hasta su ombligo y habían más perlas que se deslizaban por los costados hasta estar tomado a su lado trasero y su panti del mismo color del bra y con él borde lleno de perlas, era un atuendo de en sueño y su amiga lo miraba emocionada

-Es que no puedo creer que lo llevaré yo- reía de pura emoción la pelirosa, por Dios era su sueño desde cuando veía los desfiles en la tv y veía los diseños de Orochimaru, Ella ahora iba a desfilar para él y sus diseños

-Eres mi favorita desde que te vi en Madrid, no se lo digas a nadie más, menos a Karin- le dijo con un guiño y tomándola de la mejilla

-Quien usara él otro de fantasía- pregunto con curiosidad, él otro era de color naranja si ella no mal recordaba cuando Orochimaru llego a la agencia de Chiyo sama con los modelos en fotografía

-Lo usará Karin, ella es mucho más delgada que tu, no puedo darle el verde, el tuyo tiene mucho escote y ese si lo llenas bien tu-

-Muy bien, gracias por considerarme apta para llevar tu diseño Orochimaru San- dijo dándole una reverencia- Pero tengo que irme ya que tengo unas cuantas cosas que hacer, te juro vengo temprano para los arreglos

-Mejor llega directo al hotel, y tu chica rubia, deberías considerar el modelaje- le dijo con otro guiño en el día

-Gracias pero no señor- dijo Ino con una reverencia

Las dos chicas salieron de la agencia con una Sakura muy contenta, los otros 3 conjuntos que modelaría estaban de infarto y él de Fantasía la haría resaltar, esperaba que no viniera tantos canales a grabar o se pondría más nerviosa, las demás eran mujeres con más experiencia, y aunque ella ya tenía una gran reputación en España, solo los verdaderos diseñadores la conocían aquí en Japón

Luego de manejar al parque de Konoha, ya que Ino le dio la dirección para ir a tomar un café en ese lugar, sabía que tenía que poner en marcha su plan así que bajaron del coche y se dirigieron al Café del parque

-Sabes Sakura, tienes todo por delante, no veo porque él empeñó en Kakashi San, vas a destruirte internamente y sabes a qué me refiero - le dijo Ino luego de que les habían llevado el Café y unos PanCakes

-Ino, si me enamorara tengo mucho por donde huir, y si no me enamoro, pues solo vivo él hoy, no me moriré Ino, mirate tu, estas vivita y coleando cerda- le dijo la pelirosa de forma chistosa

-Si te digo que está trotando con su amigo a 20 metros detrás de ti que harías- Dijo la Ojiazul viendo por sobre el hombro de Sakura

La pelirosa se giró a ver al hombre que le estaba quitando el pensamiento, vio que estaba trotando con un hombre moreno de barba, el peligris se miraba igual de alto pero más delgado que el hombre, se miraba como cansado de la vida, pero por Kami, la atraía tanto que su pulso empezó a acelerarse

A los lejos él Peligris sintió una sensación de ser observado pero la ignoro al instante, era obvio que alguien los vería a él y a Asuma si no es una hora propia para ir a trotar, maldita la hora en que no vino más temprano.

-Kakashi- le llamó Asuma de manera baja- Tu discípula y una chica que está que arde nos están viendo fijamente a tu derecha - le dijo él Sarutobi

Cuando él Peligris desvío la mirada hacia donde él moreno le señaló sintió su estómago encogerse, ahí con esos lindos labios rojizos y ojos penetrantes estaba esa niña con Ino, viéndolo tan fijamente sin vergüenza, pensó que él día anterior ese aceleramiento del pulso se debía a que la vio hermosa y él se sentía desmotivado por Hanare, pero ahora que la volvía a ver se equivocó, le atraía mucho para ser sano

Asuma noto ese cambio en Kakashi y rápidamente adivino el porqué ese sudor en la frente de su amigo no se debía a él cansancio

-Te gusta esa chiquilla Kakashi- le soltó de repente el Sarutobi analizando cada gesto del Hatake. Kakashi ya más preocupado por que se le notaba mucho se apresuró a contestar

-No. no claro que no- dijo desviando la mirada

-Si yo no amara a Kurenai podría fijarme en alguien más- dijo cambiando de dirección- no te sientas culpable, tu no amas a Hanare

Cuando Kakashi quería replicar sé dio cuenta que Asuma había cambiado la dirección para ir hacia donde estaban Ino y la hermana de Rin, con cara más preocupada se acercó, no podía ser descortés y no saludarlas luego de que Asuma se acercara a hablarles

-Hola Ino- dijo él Sarutobi a su ex discípula- como has estado hija- le preguntó-

-Hola Asuma sensei, pues he estado bien- dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa- le presento a mi mejor amiga, se llama Sakura Haruno- dijo señalándole a la chica

-Soy Asuma Sarutobi- dijo cordialmente

-Hola Ino- Saludo Kakashi cuando ya estuvo al lado de Asuma - Sakura- saludo más tajantemente a la chica

-Ya se conocían- preguntó Asuma como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Es la hermana de Rin- contestó él Peligris de manera aburrida

Sakura no les contesto a ninguno. pero su mente trabajo rápido una posibilidad para estar solos y no desaprovecharía la suerte de que se acercaran a ellas

-Ino, no puedes ir a traer la libreta que me darías- dijo la Pelirosa de manera insinuante, y aprovecho para decirle- Tal vez él Señor Asuma no se moleste en acompañarte- Ino la vio con reprimenda pero luego vio los ojos de Kakashi estar iluminados por un momento y a su mente vino que Kakashi no era como Iruka, así que se levantó

-Claro que no, ahora vamos Ino chan- dijo Asuma entendiendo la mirada de Sakura, se fueron caminando en dirección al coche de la Pelirosa. El momento se llenó de silencio y la chica aprovechó para hablar

-Por qué no toma asiento señor Hatake- preguntó con un tono dulce

-Claro- respondió de manera corta, no quería entablar tanta conversación con la joven

-¿Sucede algo Kakashi san? - pregunto ya un poco molesta por ver la indiferencia del hombre

-Nada Sakura- dijo con el ceño fruncido y más familiaridad al escuchar el tono de voz de la pelirosa

-Kakashi, yo quisiera decirle algo- dijo la chica con un poco de nerviosismo, no entendía el porque pero necesitaba decirlo- Yo se que es muy pronto y acabamos de conocernos, pero siento una familiaridad con usted- Dijo la chica

-Gracias- dijo el hombre viéndola por primera vez directamente a los ojos

-Usted me gusta- soltó de golpe la jovencita, era algo muy de mujerzuela decirle eso a un hombre que no hace mucho conocía, pero no sabía qué era esa atracción que sentía por él y no quería desperdiciar esa sensación

En ese momento él Hombre se quedó mudo, nunca esperó que la chiquilla enfrente de él diría eso, y en su estómago se agolparon mariposas como antaño cuando era un adolescente, ella acababa de decir algo que no debía y él quería corresponder, pero por el destino su billetera cayó al suelo y al recogerla vio su anillo de casado y todo cambio en su mente

-Sakura, no sabes lo que dices y acabamos de conocernos- dijo como queriendo convencerla, pero más auto convenciéndose

-No yo estoy hablando..- no la dejo terminar de hablar cuando le dijo de forma brusca y levantándose para irse

-Eres una niña Sakura- Dijo ya más tranquilo- eres hermana de Rin y no sabes lo que quieres - dijo eso y caminó rápidamente por donde había venido sin importar que ella quedara sola y sin importarle que Asuma se fuera solo

La Pelirosa solo tuvo ganas de llorar por él rechazó, ya no era sólo por acostarse con él, al observar al Hatake le entró un nuevo propósito, conquistarlo cueste lo que le cueste y no terminaría así otra vez

No así

 **Fin del Capitulo**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 _Hola a todos, estoy de regreso con un nuevo cap, siento ponerlo tan tarde pero me voy a graduar y fui en busca de mi vestido, ya lo tengo y estoy tan feliz, gracias por leer mi fic y espero perdonen la ortografia, estoy tratando de mejorar pero este celular me cambia todo, espero les guste y se que no es el mejor fic pero si es para los mejores lectores, con Cariño Noctis_

 **Respuesta a los Comentarios** :

Gali : Gracias por tu apoyo, espero sea un buen fic para todas y me alegro te guste, poco a poco iré con todo y espero cuando haga él lemmon no te defraude , besos

mimipurity: Que linda, gracias, con que me digas que te encanta es más que suficiente

Me alegro mucho que te guste la trama y actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Cariños y besos

Alexa 1995: Gracias y eso me hace feliz, espero te gusten los demás, actualizo lo mas pronto, besos.

Pao-SasuUchiha: Gracias por tus palabras, Si Kakashi sufrirá mentalmente por lo que está viviendo, me emociona que te encante y actualizo lo más rápido que puedo. Besos

Tsuki-chan06: Hola preciosa, me conforta saber que mi historia te ha atrapado y que no esté cometiendo muchos errores, además si los tengo trato de mejorarlos para su comodidad

También me gusta una sakura más decidida y que no muera por Sasuke, es mejor el papasito Hatake, se que me salgo del carácter de los personajes, pero es por la línea de la trama

Actualizo los jueves o lo más pronto que pueda, espero también estés bien, abrazos y besos

Edith: me alegro que te gustara mucho y aquí está la conti, tratare de ser mejor, besos

Kari Mnjrz

Holis de nuevo a ti también, si me gusto su encuentro a mi también aunque sea yo la de la idea jejeje, me alegro te guste

La verdad las actitudes las estoy modificando de acuerdo a la historia que he creado en mi mente, espero no les moleste a todas, amo él Kakasaku

Gracias, siempre me la imagine de modelo y ahora lo escribo, me gusta que te guste y claro, me gusta también lo que escribes en tus historias

Y perdón por la ortografia, si me he fijado en el (El y Él) pero él celular lo cambia cuando lo arreglo y es un solo desorden enserio lo siento

Posdata a tu PD: es una maldita pero eso será lo mejor para kakashi , ya veras, besos

Lexia Konayev Z. W: me alegro te gustara el capitulo, siento la actitud de Sakura pero es necesario para persuadir la moral de Kakashi, ademas ella no es así con todos, solo con Papasito Hatake. Espero te guste lo que he seguido besos

gabi2801: Gracias por que te a gustado mi historia, muy linda.

Si es lo que me imagine.de u encuentro. algo explosivo para los dos, además si, Kakashi no cedería a la primera tiene muchas cosas que perder y también a sus amigos Sakura va a por todo del Hatake

Pd: Amo a Itachi, es mi Husbando, besos

Savka: gracias por ese lindo cumplido, aquí está la conti, besos

 **Hasta el Jueves, besos a tod@s**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 4

La Pelirosa solo tuvo ganas de llorar por él rechazó, ya no era sólo por acostarse con él, al observar al Hatake le entró un nuevo propósito, conquistarlo cueste lo que le cueste y no terminaría así otra vez

No así

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

En la oficina más ordenada de todo el hospital de Konoha estaba el peliplata Caminando como un león enjaulado, se sentía agobiado y sin ganas de salir por un buen tiempo por esa puerta, no entendía su maraña de pensamientos, era deseo lo que sentía, pero si era eso ¿porque lo afectaba tanto? si en él pasado deseó a muchas mujeres y luego de verlas otra vez no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, pero... es que ella lo llamaba como una sirena, eso lo frustraba tanto y lo hacía perder la cordura, su mente siempre fue relajada, joder, si ni el día de su boda con Hanare se sintió tan nervioso, aun sabiendo que no la amaba y se estaba amarrando a alguien de por vida

Esa chiquilla le había dicho que él le gustaba, en qué pensaba esa niña, él era muchos años mayor que ella, podía ser su hermano mayor si no hasta su padre, y maldita sea su mente débil, estuvo a punto de aceptarla, hablaría seriamente con ella, pero esperaría unos días, no quería estar a solas con su perdición

La puerta sonó y por ella entró un Rubio con mucha energía, llevaba unos papeles para ginecología, pero había querido pasar al consultorio de su Mentor ya que este lo había citado el día anterior

-Kakashi sensei- saludo efusivamente- ¿necesitaba algo?- preguntó el rubio con mucho entusiasmo

-Naruto, ¿qué haces aquí? si se suponía shizune les dio el día libre

-Es que ayer olvide llevar unos formularios de mujeres embarazadas y pase a arreglar mi descuido- dijo sobándose el cabello a modo de excusa

-Ok Naruto- dijo Kakashi preguntándose si se le olvidaría cómo operar a alguien cuando ya fuera doctor- hoy a las 8 tengo una invitación a un desfile de modas, en el hotel Roca mulag, necesito que tu e Ino vayan conmigo, ve y avísale por favor- mientras más personas fueran con él, menos posibilidades de estar a solas con ella tendría

-Siii Sensei, claro que iré, yo le aviso a Ino, espero haya ramen en el banquete y juro que sabré comportarme ¡Dattebayo!- gritó el chico dándole un abrazo a su mentor, el Peliplata solo le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y le alboroto luego el cabello

-Esta bien Naruto, recuerda que es de gala y dile lo mismo a Ino, te puedes ir temprano y avisarle a ella para que empiece a arreglarse, ya sabes que las mujeres se llevan horas en eso

-Claro que sí Sensei- dijo el rubio saliendo como un resorte del consultorio, era un joven lleno de energía y esperaba fuera un gran médico, le recordaba tanto a su amigo Obito

Como si le hubiera invocado o llamado con el pensamiento el celular del Peliplata sonó en el característico timbre que había designado a su amigo Uchiha

-Hola Obito- Habló el Hatake con tono suave pero amistoso

-Oee Kakashi- Saludo de manera agitada el pelinegro- Quería confirmar el número de personas que llevarías para mandar las tarjetas con Sasuke a tu consultorio- dijo el hombre con voz jovial, no era una súper idea que ese chiquillo llegará, se dio cuenta que él no era de su agrado al ver la cara que puso cuando se fue, pero era mejor eso y no ver a la pelirosa

-Seremos 4 personas, Ino, Naruto, Hanare y yo por supuesto- dijo él Peligris de manera felizmente forzada para que su amigo no sospechara de su estado de ánimo

-Ok amigo, estaba riendome al pensar que hoy Rin y Hanare nos pelearan como todas unas fieras al ver a tanta modelo en traje de baño- dijo el Uchiha riendo a través de la línea telefónica. En ese mismo instante todos los sentidos de Kakashi se pusieron alerta, su mente dio giros y giros, su estómago se estremeció de puros nervios, no sería para nada sano ir a ese lugar y ver a esa niña con traje de baño, menos con Hanare presente, es como una falta de autocontrol, sentía su piel arder y sólo pensaba en cómo se vería en cada momento que caminara por esa pasarela. Se quedó tanto tiempo en silencio que su amigo se preocupó por haber dicho algo mal

-¿Kakashi estás bien?- preguntó con un poco de duda en él tinte de su voz- si dije algo que te incomodara por tu vida con Hanare perdóname

-No Obito, estoy bien hermano, hablamos luego- dijo el Peligris y cortó la llamada al escuchar que tocaban la puerta del consultorio- Adelante- dijo con tono profesional

Su estado de ánimo empeoró pero no tuvo que fingir al ver que quien entraba por esa puerta era Asuma, este estaba con cara suspicaz y con semblante serio

-Kakashi, debemos hablar- dijo sin una sonrisa en la cara, viéndolo de manera decidida, el Peliplata tendría que ser sincero, lo veía venir

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

La pelirosa iba caminando sin rumbo fijo, luego de ir a dejar a Ino a su casa y hacerle prometer que iría y no la dejaría sola en esto, manejo hasta el parque otra vez, pero cada momento rememoraba lo que le dijo Kakashi, ya estaba más tranquila pero no entendía porque le dolía el comportamiento de ese hombre, pues ella solo quería jugar ¿Cierto?

Dando pasos veía sus pies enfundados en sus tacones negros, cada que daba un paso venía más de ese recuerdo tan agrio y era como si su mente le dijera que sí lo sedujera, lo conquistara y lo usará, luego de decidir conquistarlo, la otra parte de su mente y su moral le decía que era un hombre casado, no era alguien con él cuál podría salir, verlo cuando quisiera sin que la gente tuviera de qué hablar, más cuando ella era tan joven y libre, pero luego recordó que su mujer ni lo quería, no entendía por que estaban juntos, pero pobre de él por ser un cornudo, pero aún insultando al hombre no dejaba de dolerle un poco que la viera como niña

"eres una niña para él y eso te duele"

"-Tu no sabes nada"

"Lo se todo, soy tu mente"

Luego de suspirar profundamente se rió como loca, estaba peleando con su propia mente, era absurdo, como le dolería que un hombre que apenas conocía le dijera que no, esas cosas sólo pasaban en las novelas y los cuentos. Con pasos decididos volvió al carro y se fue directo al Hotel, no tenía que perder la cordura, primero era su carrera

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sasuke cada vez no sabia que hacer con sus pensamientos, Sakura no le daba ninguna oportunidad y el era hombre, pero también pensaba que ella era la mujer que amaba, la conocía tan bien y sabía que ella estaba en verdad interesada en ese hombre, no entendía cómo es que ella no lo podía querer, aunque fuera un poco, ese hombre era viejo, cansado, no podía negar que era bien parecido, pero no algo que compitiera según él azabache con su propia belleza, menos que tuviera el tiempo y las energía para ella

Iba caminando y buscando el consultorio del dichoso Doctorcito, acababa de conocerlo pero ya era un dolor de cabeza para su integridad, cuando llegó de mala manera y caminando sin siquiera hacer ruido vio a la puerta que decía Doctor Hatake, se detuvo pero escuchó unas voces…

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Asuma estaba sentado frente a frente con él Peliplata, escudriñaba cada una de las facciones del Hatake, este no le daba la mirada, la tenía fija en el suelo sin siquiera dar indicios de por lo menos mirarlo de reojo, el Sarutobi no sabía qué le pasaba pero le preguntaría de una buena vez

-Por que te fuiste Kakashi- ni siquiera usó un tono de voz suave- dejaste a esa niña llorando, ella lo negó pero era obvio que estaba así por tu culpa- dijo con una voz muy áspera

El Peliplata levantó la vista rápidamente, nunca pensó que esa niña lloraría por su rechazo. eso solo lo perturbaba y lo dejaba con más dudas. Como él Peligris no respondía y Asuma le preguntó por Último vez

-¿Que sucedió Kakashi?- Él Peligris lo vio de manera cansina, se rindió a abrir la boca y soltar cada cosa que su mente sentía

-Lo siento Asuma, pero es que no logro entenderlo, me espante y me fui de ese lugar- dijo de manera quedita y rápida

-Que te pudo asustar de esa niña, Hombre, acaso te dijo algo- pregunto ya con él semblante menos tenso- ¿Acaso te gusta Kakashi? ¿Pero enserio te gusta?- le pregunto muy suavemente pero sin perder el timbre de voz para que lo escuchara. En ese momento él Peligris volvió a bajar la vista y Asuma lo comprendió

-Si Asuma, me vuelve loco- lo dijo tan fuerte y claro pero su mirada estaba pegada en el suelo como hace rato e hizo un amago de sonrisa que se ocultaba debajo de la máscara

-Entonces no es solo una atracción como yo pensé en el parque- dijo el Sarutobi ya con un poco de pena en la voz- ¿Pero tan rápido?

-Sii, demasiado rápido, por eso me siento asustado y lo peor es que me gusta mucho y es la Hermana de Rin- le dijo el peliplata con culpa en el rostro

-Eso si es serio- dijo con pena- ella puede sentirse acosada y decirle a Rin o al mismo Obito- le dijo su amigo más alarmado, temiendo por Kakashi- no se lo digas nunca, así ella no se asustara contigo- le respondió dando una idea

-El problema es que ella estuvo apunto de decirme que yo le atraía, si no fuera porque la interrumpí y me fui no sé qué hubiera pasado- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa boba, pero reaccionando al instante, pero no tan rápido porque Asuma lo vio

-Vaya, si te gusta y tu a ella ya cambian las cosas- respondió viéndose las manos ya más relajado

-Mierda, ¿Por que estoy casado ? ¡carajo!- levantó la voz demasiado para su propio gusto- Además es una niña, yo soy un hombre demasiado mayor, por Dios cuando ella nació yo ya tenía una larga lista sexual en mis manos o eso supongo-

-Pero siquiera la has tratado o la has escuchado para saber que intenciones tiene- le preguntó él hombre

-No, cuando estoy cerca o viéndola me siento como un niño tonto de 16 años, bueno, creo que ni a los 16 me sentí así, me pongo nervioso y solo actuó muy distante- dijo con tono culpable por 3ra vez en el día

-Entonces evitala, es lo mejor si no quieres terminar con Hanare- dijo él Sarutobi- aunque no entiendo porque siguen juntos-

-Por Hanare la interrumpí cuando me iba a decir que yo le gustaba, si no fuera así ya la abría llevado al lugar mas lejano del mundo- tomó un lapicero y empezó a garabatear sin prestarle atención a la mirada de su amigo- y me siento mas tentado por que ya te lo dije, con su confesion en mi mente me costara no pensar en ella y en una posibilidad

-Entonces deja a Hanare, te complicas mucho, total no seria un gran pecado porque no se casaron por la iglesia-

-Pero si estoy casado por la ley, y él estarlo o no estarlo por la iglesia no quita que este mal-

Cuando Asuma le iba a responder tocaron la puerta, los dos hombres se vieron con mucho nerviosismo ya que no sabían si habían escuchado su conversación, el Peliplata indicó que pasaran y con total lentitud que le pareció eterna, él Uchiha menor era él que estaba entrando con un sobre grande

-Buen Día- Saludó el joven con su semblante frío y distante como siempre- vengo a dejarte las invitaciones para el desfile de hoy- indicó mostrándole él sobre

-Bueno, yo me retiro y por favor piensalo mucho Kakashi- Asuma camino y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a Sasuke y Kakashi en un incómodo silencio

-Bueno Señor Hatake, mi tío le envía las invitaciones para que usted y sus invitados lleguen- Sasuke lo miraba con ojos muy despectivos

-Esta bien Sasuke- el Peliplata tomó las invitaciones que este le tendía y las revisó, en color dorado estaba el nombre de la agencia y de parte de que modelo llegaban o si eran clientes, el nombre de Sakura estaba grabado en color rosa y de manera muy elegante

-Espero llegue con su esposa Señor- Sasuke se levanto y cuando llego a la puerta, antes de salir recalcó- Pues ella es muy Joven para usted Señor- se refirió a Sakura en lo de joven y le dijo que era un señor, salió sin siquiera verlo

Kakashi sintió rabia por primera vez

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-¡¡Que Precioso es este lugar Dattebayo!!- gritoneba el rubio con un elegante traje de color negro y camisa naranja, estaban fuera del hotel y el chico jalaba de la mano a la pobre rubia con un vestido largo de color púrpura y que veía a todos lados nerviosa por el escándalo que hacia su acompañante

-Estos niños de hoy Kakashi, era necesario traerlos- Hanare de manera elegante con un vestido color verde oscuro caminaba de la mano del Hatake. Este vestía un traje negro con una camisa vino por dentro, sin corbata, las odiaba y mientras no fuesen necesarias al carajo con ellas.

Cuando disponían a entrar al hotel escuchó otro grito con su nombre, era tan tedioso que gritaran así su nombre

-¡Kakashi aquí estamos!- Obito saludaba como si estuviera perdido en una isla y nadie lo fuera a ver, estaba con Rin de la mano, pero algo no encajaba ahí, hasta que vio que Sasuke venia del brazo de Hinata Hyuga, ¡SI! la misma Hinata que es algo de Naruto, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar cuando casi le rompen los tímpanos

-¡Tú! maldito con peinado de trasero de Gallina, suelta a mi novia- gritaba el rubio caminando rápidamente a donde los chicos

-Na-naruto Kun- tartamudeó la chica sin saber qué hacer-

-Tu Estúpido de pacotilla, no sabía que ella fuera tu novia- Sasuke lo veía de pies a cabeza con un rostro cabreado por tanto alboroto- No sabía Hyuga-Sama que tuvieras pésimos gustos- dijo mirando a la chica con desaprobación

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia pedazo de Teme- Naruto jalo a Hinata y la abrazo protectoramente, cuando Sasuke iba a responder al insulto del rubio Obito le puso la mano en el hombro y con un gesto le indico que no peleara

-Tranquilos niños todo fue un mal entendido- Clamó Hanare, ella, Ino y Kakashi ya estaban cerca de todos los demás, Sasuke se percató de la presencia de Kakashi

-Que bien que no vino solo Señor- Sasuke escupió todo el sarcasmo y la molestia que pudo, lo del Rubio solo le divertía, pero ver a ese hombre hizo que su humor bajará por el infierno

-Claro Chiquillo- El Hatake lo vio con burla y por primera vez estaba cediendo al juego de un niño, era algo estúpido, pero estaba molesto que cada vez le recordara su Edad. Pero cuando desvió el rostro y vio la cara de Hanare que lo veía de manera interrogante deseo no haber hecho eso, con preocupación vio a los demás pero estos no se habían percatado, pero su mujer si

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La linda Pelirosa caminaba de un lado a otro comiéndose las uñas, era su debut en Japón pero no era eso lo que la tenía nerviosa, estaría Hatake en una de esas sillas, ya sabía en cual estaría, puesto que antes de que llegaran las personas habían practicado, y pudo identificar las sillas de sus invitados y todo era linda, la pasarela era enorme, no es que en España no hubieran así pero solo pensar que él la vería la ponía en ese estado, las sillas para los invitados estaban colocadas en "U" rodeando la pasarela y todo estaba muy bien adornado, abría música para ambientar y un presentador que era anfitrión con Orochimaru Sama como en todos los desfiles veraniegos , habían muchas modelos y maquillista de un Lado a otro en los bastidores y ella estaba en el mismo lugar caminando con los nervios a flor de piel y como si la quisieran matar, alguien le puso la mano en su hombro

-MIERDA Karin que te pasa- dijo la Pelirosa sobresaltada por el susto al ver que era la Uzumaki

-Tranquila Pelos de Chicle- la Pelirroja le dio una sonrisa amistosa- Que te sucede estás como si te fueras a Casar- le preguntó

-Nada Cuatro ojos- Respondió la Ojijade- Solo nervios por él evento

-No te lo creo, nunca has sido así, ni cuando estábamos en España y eran eventos super serios- Karin vio con ojos entrecerrados a la chica

-Ya te lo dije, estoy nerviosa, además nosotras vestiremos él especial de la noche, ¿cómo puedes estar tranquila?- la Haruno quiso distraer a la Uzumaki

-No es algo por lo cual tu te sentirías así, pero ya no insisto- Karin tomo de la mano a Sakura y la llevó donde estaba Kabuto él maquillista- Ya nos enviaron el primer atuendo y tu eres la segunda en salir luego de mi- dijo la Pelirroja

-Esta bien Karin- Sakura se sentó y vio a Kabuto que le dedicó una sonrisa- Por favor Kabuto hazme brillar esta noche

Claro, si deslumbraba esta noche Kakashi no se podría resistir a ella, poco a poco sería suyo

Solo suyo

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Todo estaba hermoso y se veía de manera impecable, la música había iniciado y ellos tomaron asiento frente a la pasarela, el Peliplata hubiera preferido estar a los costados de esta, pero Rin quería ver a su hermana de frente y ver que ella sí había cumplido su sueño. Al frente salió un hombre con rostro afeminado agradeciendo a todos los presentes, indicando que luego del evento se daría un festejo en la sala de comedor del hotel y que las compras se harían al finalizar el desfile

-Que joven se ve Orochimaru Sama- le dijo Hanare despertándolo de su ensoñación

-Sii supongo- respondió escuetamente y buscando con la mirada algún asiento a los costados

-No sabia que te llevaras tan mal con él sobrino de Obito- afirmó la mujer viéndolo y tocándole la mano

-El es un joven muy Huraño, no es de qué preocuparse-

En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción muy divertida, el presentador anunció a Karin Uzumaki y por la pasarela apareció un Chica Pelirroja con lindas curvas y muy delgada, alta y con un bikini amarillo con unos cruces y bolanes, con una franela en sus brazos caminó de manera imponente y para su sorpresa lanzó un guiño a la dirección de Sasuke, este solo frunció el ceño y la mayoría de personas soltó risitas mientras el presentador hablaba

-Con él conjunto negro y azul la Modelo Sakura Haruno-

El presentador empezó a hablar de todos los detalles del traje y de lo segura de la chica, ella apareció por la pasarela y el corazón de Kakashi latió acelerado, sus ojos se abrieron con admiración

La Pelirosa caminaba con una radiante sonrisa, su conjunto negro con flores tropicales azules y su franela que movía en el aire la hacían sentir segura y por un instante vio el rostro del hombre que la volvía loca, la estaba viendo con deseo y admiración, eso la hizo sentirse imperiosa y lo vio a los ojos, era tan guapo y tan varonil, desvío la mirada y vio a su hermana con una amplia sonrisa

Él Hatake la vio de pies a cabeza, vio su cuerpo, su rostro, no le despegaba la vista de encima, ella llegó a la punta de la pasarela y posó, le lanzo un beso a su hermana y todos rieron porque el presentador mencionó que eso fue muy sexy, camino de regreso como una diosa a los vestidores y él no dejaba de observar su salida

Y Hanare se percató de todo sin que él lo notara

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

Gracias a todas las que leyeron los cap, enserio me siento feliz por que les guste, se que no actualice la semana pasada pero enserio espero su perdón, aquí está la conti y espero les guste mucho, lo hago con amor a ustedes, no son muchas o muchos lectores pero son los mejores, gracias

Respuesta a los comentarios

satachi131

Hola Cariño, siento no actualizar pero habían pasado asuntos que le hicieron dudar de mi Fic pero aquí estoy de vuelta, aquí a conti y espero te guste, besos *

Xiarim

Hola Cariño. gracias por creer que me fic es genial, y espero te siga gustando cada capítulo, lo seguiré escribiendo y tratare de mejorar, aquí esta la actu y lo haré pronto, besos *

Lexia Konayev Z. W

Hola Cariño, siento que no vaya como te gusta. pero espero te gusten los demás capítulos, Hanare no merece a Kakashi y todo lo demás estará muy OC pero ella no es la típica Sakura que espera al príncipe, es el tipo de fic que me imagine, esperó te guste y si no comprendo, besos *

 ** _Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima_** ** _Con amor Noctis_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPÍTULO 5

El Hatake la vio de pies a cabeza, vio su cuerpo, su rostro, no le despegaba la vista de encima, ella llegó a la punta de la pasarela y posó, le lanzo un beso a su hermana y todos rieron porque el presentador mencionó que eso fue muy sexy, camino de regreso como una diosa a los vestidores y él no dejaba de observar su salida

Y Hanare se percató de todo sin que él lo notara

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Apresúrense chicas, estamos impresionando al público, esto puede ser una gran venta para la marca y ustedes van a mejor, ustedes son 7 modelos, hermosas, no tengan miedo, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!…-Orochimaru estaba de los nervios, el evento estaba saliendo de maravilla pero esperaba que en él transcurso no hubieran percances, la pelirosa cuando llegó a los vestuarios era un caos total, alboroto por todos lados pero Sakura pensaba en él, estaba ansiosa por verlo de nuevo, nunca se había sentido de esa manera y ese hombre le atraía de gran manera

Kakashi la estaba viendo...

La miraba como a una mujer...

Sus mejillas se encendieron al ver que se sentía más nerviosa, como una colegiala en su primera vez, se dio cuenta que él le estaba empezando a causar algo más que gustar, pero no entendía porque tan rápido y menos sabiendo que eso la podía lastimar de sobremanera

-Segundo cambio de vestuario chicas apresurense- grito Kabuto mientras corría frenéticamente por todo el lugar con el maquillaje en manos e inspeccionando de que las modelos se apresuraran a vestirse, tenía un semblante ansioso y quería que todo saliera perfecto, pues era una gran inversión

\- Sakura cinco minutos preciosa - Cuando la pelirosa vio su nuevo atuendo empezó a reír, era un vestido playero, era nada más que de Crochet, y recordó cuando tenía 15 años y era tan plana como una tabla, todas sus amigas, hasta Ino tenían mucho cuerpo a Excepción de ella, pero al tener sexo y cumplir 18 su cuerpo fue cambiando y ahora tenía un cuerpo de ensueño, el vestido era ideal para ella y a la vez muy sexy

La ojijade camino rápidamente a su asiento para arreglarse y la maquillista empezó su trabajo con profesionalismo usando colores suaves de día y manejando su cabello mientras ella solo podía tararear y pensar en cierto Peliplata, a un lado de ella Kabuto maquillaba a Karin que estaba vistiendo un vestido playero de manta

-Te ves horrorosa cabeza de Fósforo- le dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

-Gracias e igual tu, pelos de chicle- Karin le guiño el ojo- Sabes, entre el público, en el área de tus invitados esta un guapo chico Pelinegro, ¿Es algo tuyo?- preguntó la chica con cierto interés pues él chico llamó su atención de gran manera

-Es mi mejor amigo- respondió la ojijade- se llama Uchiha Sasuke y está a punto de recibirse y ser un gran abogado, es todo tuyo- Sakura se miraba las uñas sin interés mientras le arreglaban el cabello y seguía tarareando la canción que le gustaba

-UN MINUTO- todos estaban histéricos, Orochimaru llego y le dijo a Karin con manera ansiosa

-Ya señorita apresúrate- kabuto termino de maquillar a Karin y se fue a por otra modelo

La pelirroja se levantó y le dio un golpe en la pierna a Sakura, esta también se levantó y trató de relajarse, ella tenía que deslumbrar esta noche, no solo por Kakashi, también para ser renombrada, tener más relaciones y que la contrataran, trabajar mucho y así poder triunfar, cuando se conocieron con Karin no se llevaron del todo bien, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que eran muy similares y empezaron a soñar con ser grandes modelos de renombre y lo estaban logrando

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi estaba impaciente por verla, se sentía feliz al ver como la chica sonreía, se veía que ella amaba su trabajo, no sabía que hacer, era como si él estuviera hecho para observarla y ella para lucir ante los ojos de él, pero también no se había percatado de que Hanare lo observaba y no le gustó para nada ver el rostro de Kakashi Emocionado por esa modelo. Anunciando el segundo cambio Hanare prestó atención y Apareció la modelo pelirroja, era preciosa al igual que todas las modelos, pero ella y la que Kakashi veía tanto eran las más sobresalientes, la música cambió a una canción más de verano y la joven pelirroja se dirigía a la salida cuando anunciaron a su nueva molestia

Hanare que veía a Kakashi, desvío la mirada molesta, observó lo preciosa que era esa niña y era la primera vez que veía esa mirada en su esposo, la jovencita parecía un monumento caminando en esos altos tacones y con diminutos trajes y vestidos de baño, con total profesionalismo y era evidentemente joven y segura, podía ser su hija, pero luego se tranquilizo al ver que estaba celosa de una desconocida, cuando la chica posó al frente para las cámaras, escuchó un silbido del Sobrino de Obito y la Joven pelirosa le lanzó un beso

-Mira Hanare, ella es mi Hermana y la mejor amiga de Sasuke- en ese momento Hanare volvió a ver rápidamente a la chica que salía con total profesionalismo y sonriendo, tomó el catálogo que les ofrecieron y en la página 7 estaba la joven con un traje de baño rojo y con el nombre de Haruno Sakura

Ahora pensaría mucho en ese nombre

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Luego de que pasaron y pasaron con cada uno de los trajes, todas las modelos se sentían agotadas. y Sakura no era la excepción, se sentía desesperada pero a la ves muy Feliz, tenía toda la atención de Kakashi y se dio cuenta que este no le era indiferente, se sentía tan feliz, cuando avanzó a su camerino a ponerse el traje de seda y perlas que era él último de la noche, su sorpresa fue que la tomaron de la cintura y la besaron en toda la cara

-Sasuke basta- Sakura solo se reía por los besos en su rostro y apartó al chico de manera suave- te voy a golpear si no me sueltas ¡Shannaro!

-Te veías preciosa, te lo juro molestia- dijo el azabache con una sonrisa que solo a ella le mostraba- me gusto el beso que en lanzaste, me lo regalas- dijo subiendole las cejas a la chica de manera insinuante

-Noo no Uchiha, sólo fue un beso a mi mejor amigo, ya lo hemos hablado Sasuke- Sakura lo tomó de la mano y entraron al camerino para que ella se hiciera el cambio- deberías de ir a tomar asiento porque ya vamos a salir otra vez y quiero que todos ustedes me vean

-Sólo quería felicitarte Molesta- el chico tomó asiento y veía con curiosidad todo a su alrededor y vio a la chica con tranquilidad, volviendo a su semblante serio

-Sabes, le has gustado a una de las modelos- Sakura se fue al pequeño baño que tenía su camerino a ponerse el traje y tener más privacidad- por favor extiende la sombrilla y ponle purpurina- cerró la puerta del baño y el chico sonrió al ver como ella quería mandarlo como a un sirviente

-Todas me desean menos tu Sakura- pico Sasuke mientras se disponía a hacer lo que ella le había asignado

-Es la modelo Karin Uzumaki, es muy sexy y divertida- Sakura respondió detrás de la puerta evadiendo lo que él Ojinegro le dijo, lo quería tanto, pero solo como amigo

-Hmp, esta linda, tal vez le deje mi número, total, tu no me quieres- dijo de manera distraída pues estaba concentrado en no llenarse de purpurina, era Uchiha Sasuke, no saldría con purpurina en su ropa- bueno ya realice su orden señora molestia, así que me retiró Sasuke salió por la puerta sin esperar respuesta de Sakura

La pelirosa Salió ya vestida con el atuendo y vio un ramo de rosas rojas en su buró, eran muchas y tenían una tarjeta que decía "Solo tú tienes mi corazón", supo inmediatamente que eran de Sasuke, pues sólo el había entrado y la tarjeta tenía su pulcra caligrafía, sonrió con melancolía pues en el pasado le hubiera hecho feliz el empeño del Uchiha, pero ahora ya no tenía los mismos gustos, era guapísimo y se daba a respetar, pero solo lo quería como a un amigo

Sus gustos habían cambiado y estaba loca por el Peligris que estaba afuera

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Rin estaba emocionada porque solo faltaban los 2 modelos más importantes y los presentarán sus dos chicas, sabía que karin también modelaría uno de los últimos vestidos, eso la hacía feliz, sabía lo mucho que ellas habían luchado por llegar a donde estaban

-Sabes amor- Obito habló llamando la atención de Hanare y Kakashi que estaban cerca de ella- Sasuke fue a buscar a tu hermanita y pidió un ramo de rosas para ella- dijo levantando las cejas de manera pícara y Rin estaba apunto de responder pero fue interrumpida

-Que bien, espero la chica corresponda sus sentimientos, los detalles finos conquistan a las mujeres- exclamó Hanare de manera sensual y como pidiendo a los dioses que esa chica se enamorara del Uchiha y desapareciera

-No sirven de nada los detalles cuando una mujer tiene sus ojos en otro- Ino replicó viendo a Kakashi tan intensamente que este supo que Ino sabía algo de Sakura, hablaría luego con su discípula

La música Cambió y el presentador dio unas palabras De agradecimiento y anunció el primer vestido final y por la pasarela apareció Karin lanzando besos a todos los presentes y de nuevo cuando llegó a la punta de la pasarela, posó y le volvió a guiñar a Sasuke, cuando iba de regreso a los vestidores apareció la Pelirosa

Kakashi se sintió arder cuando vio a Sakura caminando por la pasarela, modelaba una sombrilla y vestido, este era color rosado cremoso, transparente que dejaba a la vista un bikini negro y tenía mucha pedrería en la cintura y alusiones a flores tropicales, era cortísimo, obviamente era de playa, mostraba sus torneadas piernas, tenía un súper escote que mostraba lo redondo de sus pechos, que no eran tan grandes pero si cabrían perfecto en sus manos, Eerroor, en qué estaba pensando, él era casado, pero no podía dejar de verla, solo podía desearla. Ella caminaba y su cabello se ondulaba...a mitad de camino un pasante tomó su sombrilla y ella empezó a saludar y a lanzar besos como Karin, y cuando cruzaron miradas Kakashi y ella, la chica solo amplió la sonrisa, posó para la cámara y camino de regreso a camerinos

Al momento Orochimaru salió con Karin y Sakura, ellas agarrando cada unos de sus brazos, el público estalló en aplausos y él agradeció por la atención de todos, específico que el catálogo traía adherido al final un folletito con una foto de cada modelo y al final una foto grupal

-Gracias a Todos por hacer de esto realidad, espero que hayan disfrutado todo, dentro de 2 meses se realizará el nuevo desfile de mi marca y en esa ocasión será sobre vestidos de noche, ahora espero verlos en la fiesta en el comedor del hotel, muchas gracias- termino de hablar y pusieron música amena y él con ellas regresaron a los vestidores

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Wow eso estuvo genial Hinata, viste todos los trajes, quieres que te regale alguno- gritaba Naruto a la pobre Ojiperla que moría de pena por las miradas de todos los de la mesa

-Naruto, deberías de bajar el tono de tu voz- Ino lo pellizco y este se sobresalto, pero ya no siguió hablando como loco

Cuando todos se disponían a hablar sobre su día llegó la pelirosa ya con un vestido color celeste, Kakashi bajo la mirada para no verla, Hanare lo vio a el y luego a Sakura y no despego la vista de ella e Ino lo noto, así que trato de que todos los demás saludaran a la chica

-Frentona, que bien que ya estás aquí- Ino hablo fuerte y claro para que todos la escucharan

-Buenas noches a todos, disculpen la tardanza pero no iba a cenar en bikini- Todos rieron con el comentario mientras Sakura se sentaba al lado de Ino

-Hermanita, quiero presentarte a Hanare, la esposa de Kakashi- Rin tomo de la mano a Hanare y esta hizo un mal gesto, pero todos estaban sonriendo a Rin, solo Sakura y Naruto lo notaron

En ese momento Sakura se dio cuenta que esa mujer era hermosa, no pasaba de los 36 años, piel más oscura que la de ella pero sin ser demasiado, un sexy lunar y cuerpo bonito, se percató que Kakashi tenía su mano encima de la de ella en la mesa y estuvo a punto de hacer de tripas corazón y botar a la basura su idea de conquistarlo, pero cuando vio la sonrisa maliciosa de Hanare… "Ella le es infiel" le susurro su yo interna y su mente se endureció y entonces también le dedicó una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto Sra Hatake- saludo con mucha sensualidad tocando su lacio cabello, mordiendo su labio y estirando su mano

-Mucho Gusto Señorita- Hanare levantó una ceja y estiró su mano por igual para estrecharla en un saludo, el toque fue suave pero consistente

Luego del saludo todos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, sobre el desfile y cada uno de los trajes, Naruto y Sakura se empezaron a entender y a la pelirosa le simpatizo mucho tanto él como su novia que había conocido en la mañana, Hanare hablaba con Rin y Sasuke, Obito con Ino sobre él hospital y Kakashi estaba sin hablar con nadie, se sentía muy incómodo y con muchos nervios, pues la veía y su corazón se acelera de sobremanera, Sakura se fue al tocador y él como tonto luego de 2 minutos se levantó a por un coñac

Cuando regresaba a la mesa se topó con la joven pelirosa

-Hola Señor Hatake- Sakura lo saludo con una sonrisa pero tratando de no parecer tan ofrecida

-Yo Sakura me voy a..- la pelirosa puso una mano en el pecho de él y otra con un gesto de silencio en su boca y replicó

-Por favor Señor Hatake- trato de no levantar la mirada y verlo a los ojos, algo le decía que si lo veía sentiría mas de lo que estaba sintiendo- olvide lo que estuve apunto de decirle hoy en la mañana y por favor seamos amigos- con dignidad la chica levanto la mirada- no voy a acosarlo ni nada

-Yo no creo que tu me acoses- El Peliplata vio a la chica y se sintió muy apenado y pensó que era un viejo alocado por sentirse así

-Está bien señor Hatake- la chica levantó la mano a modo de trato- ¿Amigos?-

-Amigos- respondió él peligris estrechando sus manos, sintió que su piel ardía al contacto con la chica y los dos se soltaron rápidamente, ella desvío la mirada y él trato de serenarse- y dime Kakashi por favor- pidió Peliplata

-Esta bien Kakashi- la chica se fue a otra mesa a saludar a más invitados y el de la máscara regreso a la mesa que le correspondía

Luego de un rato Sakura volvió a la mesa y reanudó su plática con Hinata y Naruto, Rin y Hanare hablaban pero la Mujer de Kakashi veía de manera despectiva al Peliplata ya que este de nuevo veía solo la superficie de la mesa, él estaba evitando ver a la chica

-Sabes Hanare, Kakashi y yo seremos vecinos de consultorio, no te lo había comentado- Rin trataba de ser muy amigable con Hanare, pero la mujer era muy distante y solo respondía a lo que estaban hablando con Sasuke

-No, supongo que no es muy relevante para él- la mujer no respondió nada más y Rin solo puso cara de pena, la mujer aprovechó el silencio de la castaña-

-Y cuentame Sakura ¿Tienes novio?- Hanare al terminar su conversación con Rin y Sasuke lanzo la pregunta que la Pelirosa noto que era de interés de la mujer e iba a responder de manera corta, pero vio que Kakashi se tenso y eso le gusto

-No Señora Hatake- hablo moviendo su tenedor sobre una ensalada que no le apetecía y por eso no había probado- busco un hombre que me valore y me entienda, un hombre de verdad

-Lo encontrarás, pero ten paciencia, hay tantos en el mundo que te podrían gustar, si es que les gustas tú a ellos, claro está- de manera despectiva, Hanare la vio con una mirada que Sakura comprendió era retadora, una mujer conoce muy bien a otra como ella, todos se quedaron en silencio, pues fue un comentario sarcástico, Kakashi se iba a disculpar por lo dicho por Hanare pero Sakura habló

-Claro, hay muchos que morirían por mí, más de los que usted creé y se imagina- con el mentón alzado la Ojijade dio por concluida la respuesta- Bueno yo me voy porque debo de brindar con Orochimaru Sama, con su permiso- la chica se puso de pie y se retiró, Hanare hizo como si nada y empezó a hablar con Hinata sobre su noviazgo con Naruto, todos trataron de olvidar lo sucedido y cada uno siguió en la plática correspondiente, pero Kakashi sólo pudo observar a la chica caminar

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Hanare y Kakashi llegaron a casa luego de una velada con sus amigos, no hablaron en toda la velada ni en el camino para que nadie escuchara que él le reclamaría y ella se cabrearia, pero el Hatake pudo empatizar más en la noche sin sentirse nervioso por que La pelirosa se fue del lugar mucho más antes de lo previsto, pues se sentía cansada y al siguiente día tenía cosas que hacer. Kakashi estaba dispuesto a discutir con Hanare por el comentario a Sakura, pero cuando entro al cuarto luego de darse una ducha, vio a Hanare metiendo cosas en una maleta

-¿A donde vas a esta hora?- Él Peliplata se sentó en la cama secándose el cabello con una toalla y viendo a su mujer muy ansiosa

-Voy a Casa de Anko, su novio la ha dejado y no quiere estar sola- dijo la mujer con una cálida sonrisa a su marido como si no pasara nada

-Quieres que te lleve- Kakashi empezó a buscar ropa para llevarla, pues era tarde y las calles estarían solas

-No te preocupes, apenas son las 10 y el carro esta full de gasolina- la mujer solo beso al de la Máscara y bajo las escaleras casi corriendo, se escuchó el arranque del motor y como se iba del lugar

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Hola mi amor, voy de camino- la mujer hablaba con total sensualidad en su voz, todo el día había querido ir y verlo, pero tenía cargos que ejercer y cosas que hacer

-Umm, eso suena buenisimo- el hombre habló por sobre él auricular y preguntó- ¿Tendrás que irte rápido?-

-No, le he dado un pretexto y tengo la coartada perfecta - sonriendo con malicia como si alguien la viera aviso- hoy no vas a dormir en toda la noche Yusuke

-Tu tampoco, te espero pronto Hanare-

La mujer cortó la llamada y aceleró el automóvil

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi se acostó en la cama solo con unos bóxer que se ceñían a su bien trabajado cuerpo, se puso a pensar que casi siempre se quedaba solo, pero era mejor la soledad, Además

en parte agradeció a Dios por que Hanare se fuera, hubiesen peleado y él se sentía muy confundido con esa chica, y pensar en su Cara, en sus labios, en su cuerpo, Dioses, su cuerpo era glorioso, sintió como su miembro se endureció, se sentía culpable y como un pervertido, pero luego se vino a su mente cómo sería tenerla bajo él... gimiendo… y sin pensarlo empezó a tocarse

Su mano subía y bajaba por su miembro erecto, pensaba en la chica de ojos verdes, desde hace años no se sentía tan excitado con tanto placer solo de imaginarse a una mujer, pero no podía controlarse y en ese momento pensaba como un hombre primitivo. Tocaba su miembro y gemía como loco, se imaginaba a la chica encima de él, se imaginaba besándola y penetrándola, mordió la almohada y toco el cielo solo de imaginarla

Luego vendría la culpa

 **Fin del capítulo**

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _Hola a todos y todas mis cariñitos, espero les haya gustado el cap y que sea de su agrado conforme va avanzando la historia, actualizo hoy ya que el jueves no podré, entonces trate de traerlo antes y no dejarlas esperando, les mando un besote mis cariños, besos_

 ** _Respuesta a los comentarios_**

 **satachi131**

Gracias Cariño, me alegró que te guste y aquí está la conti espero te guste, besos

 ** _maariaam.,paalacioosz_**

Gracias, todo por mis lector(a/e)s, ya esta la conti espero te agrade, besos

 **Lexia Konayev Z. W**

Sii tenia en mente hacerlas rivales, pero siempre las ponen así, y este fic es kakasaku y por qué deberían de pelear ellas

Pues la verdad solo he visto una vez en mi vida un desfile de Victoria's Secret, y pues la originalidad no existe en esto ya que no se mucho de pasarelas y lo que hice fue ver vídeos para guiarme

Y sobre la edad, pues no he aclarado en el fic que Sakura tiene 16, ella tiene 20 años y kakashi 37, en el Sumary puse las edades en un principio, y les aumente la edad a cada uno e hice que kakashi le llevará más años, y son bikinis y vestidos de verano los que están modelando, Sakura será una modelo completa, de atuendos, lencería, anuncios etc

Con lo de conducir creo que al saber que tiene 20 años queda la duda resuelta

Sii Naruto es un amor y Sasuki siempre sale trolleado por mi narutin

Siii Hanare para mi es hermosa, por eso elegí que si Sakura no era esposa de kakashi por lo menos lo fuera una muy bonita

Yo en lo especial veo guapo a Sasuke, pero obviamente Kakashi es un papasote

Y no tengo ningún ángel? No sabia que eran ángeles en victoria secret, pero ya busqué a la modelo que me escribiste y es preciosa

Saludos y besos

 **Xiarim**

Gracias es un honor que cada capítulo te guste más, en serio cariño seguiré así, espero te guste, besos

 **Savka**

Gracias, espero te guste la actualización cariño, besos

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima mis cariños** **Con amor Noctis**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 6 

Sakura iba trotando muy despacio, veía a todos lados y sus labios se sentían resecos por el frío, pues eran las 5:30 am y todo el parque estaba casi vacío, había algunos ancianos trotando y una que otra mujer tonificando o tratando de bajar, pero ese no era su motivo principal, después de hacer algo muy superficial para conquistarlo cambio de opinión.

Había decidido acercarse cada vez más al hombre que le gustaba, pues ahora sentía un nerviosismo al escuchar su nombre, sentía su estómago como si uniera un zoológico entero dentro, decidió buscarle para conocerle así que para empezar vendría a trotar al mismo parque que él, tardo para saber a qué horas él llegaba a correr pero cuando lo supo decidió que llegaría ese dia, lo extraño es que no lo veía por ningún lado. Luego de un rato se canso y solo empezó a caminar cambiando la música de su celular cuando a lo lejos cerca de su auto se estacionaron, ella reconoció el coche y empezó a trotar a modo de parecer casual

El Peliplata que acababa de bajar de su coche y tomar su preciada bebida vio a su pelirosa perdición trotando, no sabia que hacer pues se puso nervioso por lo que había hecho, estaba a una distancia cercana hacia donde él estaba con una licra, un sostén deportivo y al ver su sensual cuerpo recordó de nuevo lo que había hecho en la noche de hace 5 días y agradeció que su sonrojo ni se veía por la máscara, el nunca se sonrojaba, no podía bajar su perfil

La pelirosa lo saludo cuando él la estaba viendo y se acercó trotando

-Hola Kakashi- se puso de puntillas ya que él es más alto y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla sintiendo un calor por dentro- tu también te ejercitas- la chica afirmó limpiándose el sudor de la frente

-Claro, estoy cada vez más viejo y debo cuidarme- el Peligris frotó su nuca mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados, la chica sintió un vuelco en el estómago, su sonrisa a pesar de estar escondida por la máscara le gusto... cada vez se emocionaba mas al verlo

-Lo dudo- la chica tomo una actitud más amable, no sabiendo lo que le sucedía, el Peliplata al ver que ella desvió la mirada a sus pies le enternecido la chica- no quieres correr conmigo Kakashi- Sakura lo jalo del brazo sin esperar respuesta y empezó a trotar mientras él le daba alcance, sintió emoción pero como siempre la disimulo, esa chica era súper rara, era como si tuviera doble personalidad, atrevida y tierna

-No sabía que una chica como tu necesitase el ejercicio- kakashi volvió a su semblante aburrido y veía hacia el frente

-Claro que si, por que no, este cuerpo no se hace solito- la chica sonreía mientras él solo la vio con diversión, ya había regresado a su actitud antigua, definitivamente era bipolar- es raro que tu te ejercites-

-Ya te dije, estoy cada vez más viejo- Kakashi veía al suelo con cierto interés pero su semblante seguía aburrido, Sakura pensó que tan mala era la vida de ese hombre y otra vez su corazón latió cuando pensó que Ella podría cambiar eso

-Lo dudo- la ojiverde afirmó mientras lo volvía a ver un poco mas curiosa- ¿cuantos años tienes?

-Demasiados para saber que estoy muy viejo- kakashi la vio haciéndose el interesante, se sentía a gusto al hablar con ella, algo que pocas veces lograba con Hanare, otra vez el recuerdo de su esposa se evocó, pero al ver las sonrisa de la Pelirosa este se esfumó

-A ver, no seas tan anticuado dime que edad tienes-

-Tengo 37 años, muy lejos de tu edad- el Peliplata por primera vez se avergonzó de su edad- ¿Tu cuantos tienes?

-Pues para mi no eres viejo- Sakura lo vio de manera fija y este la vio de manera perezosa, claro está que Kakashi en su interior admiro lo lindo de sus ojos verdes- tengo 20, a que no parezco- la chica con una sonrisa siguió viendo al frente para que el hombre no viera su sonrojo, esperaba que él la viera como alguien mucho más madura

-Pues la verdad pensé que tendrías unos 18 a lo mucho- volvió a verla al rostro pues estaba asombrado de la edad de la pelirosa, creyó que era una cría de instituto, por un santiamén pensó con un poco de esperanza que había una posibilidad, pero su mente repitió "Son 17 años de diferencia" y trato de serenarse, además el no tenia ni por que pensar en posibilidades, era un hombre casado

-Vaya, quien lo diria, ni tu eres tan viejo ni yo tan joven- la pelirosa tocó el hombro del Hatake y luego lo soltó al sentir que quemaba, fue una sensación que no logro explicar en su mente, era algo extraño, se detuvieron y fue donde notaron la tensión, era una tensión que ellos no podían evitar, charlaban amigablemente, se saludaban, pero había un punto donde la tensión se hacía presente, pero Kakashi reacciono y giro su rostro para no seguir hechizado

\- Bueno Kakashi debo irme, tengo sesión de fotos y luego amueblar mi nuevo departamento- Sakura trato de sonar normal y luego de explicarse no espero respuesta del Hatake y le dio un beso en la comisura de su labio, por sobre la máscara y sin tocar ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo, pero demasiado cerca para sentir su calor y también suficiente para que ambos sintieran una agradable sensación

-Adiós- fue lo único que respondió y ella solo dio la vuelta sin regresar la mirada, siguió trotaba con sus caderas en un vaivén suave, si alguien lo viera diría que era el mismo Kakashi Hatake de siempre, pero estaba hecho polvo mental, al ver que ella se iba era como si por un momento se sintiese mal, tendría que saber que hacer con esta nueva situación, tenía que aprender a controlarse, pues la vería siempre por sus amigos

-Estas mal Kakashi- se dijo a sí mismo mientras veía al cielo

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ino caminaba de un lugar a otro con cada uno de los expedientes que los doctores necesitaban para cada una de sus consultas, solo faltaba entregar los expedientes a Rin Sama y también pensaba en lo que tenia que ir a comprar a la hora del almuerzo cuando noto que Sakura venia con dos maletas y cara de felicidad

-Hola Cerdita- el saludo fue con un fuerte abrazo mientras la Rubia veía con cierto interés las maletas que la chica portaba

-Esto es algo para un viaje o te echaron de tu casa frentona y vienes a pedirme posada- Ino la ayudó con una de las maletas y la cogió de la mano y empezaron a caminar directo al pequeño consultorio que la rubia compartía con Naruto y Hinata, total solo eran estudiantes

-Muy graciosa Puerca, lamento informarte que no, solo es ropa que voy pasando poco a poco a mi nuevo departamento, ya sabes esta en arreglo- Sakura tenia una sonrisa estampada en el rostro

-Entonces vienes a merodear a Kakashi San, o me equivoco- Ino afirmo con cierto interés al percatarse como la chica se sonrojaba y trataba de serenarse

-Claro que no Ino, solo he venido a invitarte a almorzar- La pelirosa se soltó del agarre de Ino y empezó a caminar dignamente

-Bueno entonces mejor vayamos ya antes de que Naruto termine su turno y me toque a mi cubrirlo- Ino solo se cercioro de llevar su cartera y dinero- solo dejo estos expedientes en el consultorio de tu hermana-

Caminaron al consultorio de Rin con risas mientras hablaban de la remodelación del departamento, en 2 meses podría llegar a vivir ya que estaban arreglando las tuberías, también el aire acondicionado. Cuando Ino la dejó sola para entrar a dejar los expedientes vio la puerta de enfrente y esta tenía en una placa dorada "HATAKE KAKASHI-DOCTOR GENERAL Y ESPECIALISTA CIRUJANO" Tuvo la tentación de pasar a Saludarle, pero no quería que las cosas fueran tan forzadas, primero ganarse su confianza, sonrió para sus adentros, ese hombre la tenia loca

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sus pies dolían a mares y ya quería llegar a su cama para poder dormir, fue un día súper pesado con cada una de las poses para las fotos pues la sesión había sido extensa, su trabajo le encantaba pero no entendía como las otras chicas se emocionaron por sesiones de fotos para revistas, su cuerpo era un asco por el brillo que añadieron a su piel y sus labios se sentían mas resecos por los diferentes labiales utilizados… Lo único bueno de todo el día Almorzar con Ino y correr con Kakashi

-"Él"- le dijo su mente con anhelo

\- "Te gusta mas de lo normal eh Sakura"- Su yo interior le susurraba con malicia ya que ella sentía que no era normal esa situación

Al entrar y lanzar las llaves a la mesita redonda que descansa con flores y adornos escucho risas que provenían de la cocina, identificó la de su hermana pero las otras dos no, así que camino hasta la estancia y con la mirada localizó a Hanare con Hinata y Rin en la mesa bebiendo unas piñas coladas, cuando escucharon el sonido la mirada de todas se dirigió a ella y pudo discernir que Hinata la veía con amabilidad, Rin con Amor y Hanare… ella la veía de una manera la cual no podía identificar, pero la pelirosa sonrió y no le tomo importancia

-Hola Sakura- Saludo Rin con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- toma asiento Hermanita

-Hola Sakura- Hinata le saludo con su mano y con una sonrisa tímida de una Forma que a la pelirosa se le hizo muy tierna

-Hola Pequeña- Hanare cambio su mirada a una más tranquila y la Pelirosa pensó que lo anterior había sido su imaginación, tal vez era su locura la que pensaba que Hanare le tenia celos o le leía la mente, pero las pocas veces que la había tratado esta la veía como con recelo

-Hola..- La pelirosa saludo en general, dirigió la mirada a su hermana y respondió- No Rin, tengo que tomar un baño ya que Sasuke viene para ver una película

-Que bien Pequeña, él es un excelente partido- Hanare opino de una manera muy confiada y le tocó el brazo a la chica en forma amistosa y prosiguió en su letargo- recuerdo cuando tenia tu edad y Kakashi llegaba a mi casa para que saliéramos a caminar, eramos tan jóvenes para entonces, ahora somos muy mayores- cuando Hanare dijo eso de una forma muy presumida, a la Pelirosa no le sentó bien, sintió una punzada en su corazón e identificó de nuevo la mirada que Hanare le había dado cuando entró a la cocina, así que su yo interna noto la hostilidad y su lado perverso salió a flote, no quería ser mala con Hanare, pero no tenia porque verla así y menos en su casa

-Sasuke no es mi tipo… En cambio me gustan un poco más grandes- Sakura vio fijamente a Hanare y se giro a tomar un vaso con agua

-Eso es muy raro Saku- Rin se llevo un trozo de manzana a su boca y continuo sin haberse percatado de las miradas que cada una se habían propinado - No es que te diga quien si y quien no pero dicen que las relaciones con edad diferente no funcionan- cuando la pelirosa se preparaba para contestar la tímida Hinata intervino haciendo que a Sakura le Simpatizará el doble la Hyuga

-En el amor y la atracción no hay edad- dijo de forma quedita- cuando eso pasa no hay poder que lo pueda cambiar

-Pues para mi el amor se logra con los años, no nace de la noche a la mañana- Hanare vio de forma un poco recelosa a la Hyuga y esta solo volvió su cara y sonrió a Sakura

-Creame, el amor puede nacer hasta en una semana Señora- Hinata respondió con un fuerte sonrojo- Yo estoy muy enamorada y fue casi amor a primera vista, así que yo pienso que los años son para reforzar el amor obtenido

En ese momento la Pelirosa pensó que a ella le atraía Kakashi, pero había también algo que no podía comprender, pero obviamente no era amor pues no hacia mucho que lo conocía, Ella también pensaba que no se amaba de la noche a la mañana, pero Hinata lo decía con tanta seguridad, pero lo que sentía por Kakashi no era amor o eso creía.. En el momento que Hanare iba a responder tocaron la puerta... Sakura se despidió de ellas y se movilizó rápidamente pues podría ser Sasuke

Al abrir la puerta su corazón dio un fuerte salto, sus mejillas se colorearon y todo pareció mas bonito, frente a ella el Peliplata estaba con una cara de cansancio y su traje verde que solo la hacían pensar en los guapos actores de las series médicas, los dos se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y se dieron una suave sonrisa, la chica se sentía nerviosa y Kakashi solo podía verla embelesado, sus ojos y su nariz, pero cuando vio sus labios y ella lo noto el aire se puso tenso y la atracción sexual salió a flote, pero todo se corto al escuchar las risas de las chicas al fondo de la casa

-Hola Sakura, esta Obito- Kakashi toco la cabeza de la chica con una familiaridad que a Sakura no le gusto, pues sentía que era como si su hermana u Obito la tocaran con amor Fraternal, paso a su lado de manera perezosa, la estaba ignorando y eso le dolió. Habían charlado con simpatía en la mañana y ahora la trataba con una familiaridad sin interés, la Ojiverde adoptó su Semblante de seguridad nuevamente, giró su cabeza para ver si alguien se asomaba pero no, quizá pensaron que era Sasuke y respondió

-No, pero Está tu esposa- cada palabra quemaba en su boca, así que sintiéndose digna y enteriza camino directo a las escaleras sin esperar que él le contestará y subió a su cuarto sin mirar atras, no sabia que le pasaba pero estaba de mal humor, como si ella quisiera que él no estuviera comprometido

\- "Maldito"- se dijo a sí misma… no sabia que le pasaba, se sentía mal Humorada y colérica

\- "Celosa"- dijo su Inner, abrió los ojos de gran manera y luego los volvió a achicar

-"Imposible"- le respondió a su inquilina mental y se dispuso a entrar al baño, debía ducharse, cambiarse y no pensar locuras…

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El Peliplata veía el suelo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante, Sakura se había apartado toscamente y le había hablado de igual manera, la chica lo tenía aturdido, los primeros días le coqueteaba, luego le prometía ser amigos, se portaba amable con él esa mañana y ahora lo trataba de forma tosca, no entendía que sucedía, luego de pasar a saludar se regresó a la sala de estar, no había querido quedarse donde estaba su esposa por que no tenia ganas de fingir, pues se sentía cansado de su día ajetreado y la pelirosa no había ayudado en nada

El timbre sonó y como un resorte el Peliplata se levantó pensando que era su amigo Obito, pero su sorpresa fue encontrar al pequeño Uchiha con pose altiva y sonrisa ladina mientras lo veía de pies a cabeza

-Hola Señor Hatake- Saludo el Uchiha de forma simple mientras pasaba sin pedir permiso

-Hola- el Peliplata respondió solo por cortesía ya que este no había esperado respuesta- No esta Obito si es a quien buscas- Kakashi camino serenamente hasta tomar asiento de nueva cuenta en el sofá

-Vengo por Sakura- el pelinegro empezó a subir las escaleras sin que el Peliplata pudiese decirle algo, el Hatake fruncio el ceño al ver la familiaridad con la que el chico subía, ella de seguro estaba cambiándose y ese chiquillo estaba subiendo como si nada, que le había dado a todos por caminar y dejarlo hablando solo, se sentó y luego reaccionó, a él que debía importarle… después de un rato solo pensó en la sonrisa de la chica y se relajó

Estaba en serios problemas

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIllllllllllllll

Eran las cinco y media de la mañana con un calor que no se soportaba contrario al dia anterior y Kakashi todavía estaba preparando sus cosas para ir a correr y luego a su trabajo, recordó que tenia programada una operación y ni siquiera había llamado a Ino para que luego de salir de la universidad llegara antes de lo normal, se había levantado un poco más tarde y era debido a que toda la maldita noche había soñado con ciertos ojos verde jade y cabello Rosa, al girar la vista noto que Hanare desperto y el se sintio mal por pensar en otra y la saludo con una sonrisa, su mujer lo vio desde la cama por un largo rato de forma penetrante y sin moverse de donde estaba

-Te amo Kakashi- fue lo que la joven mujer susurro de manera amorosa viéndolo fijamente, Kakashi se sentía de cierta forma culpable y como una basura al escuchar lo que su mujer le declaraba con amor, ya que el solo pensaba en la hermanita de Rin …

-Lo se…- fue lo único que se atrevió a responder a la mujer que había compartido gran parte de su vida con él, ella solo giro el rostro y puso una mirada triste al no obtener correspondencia de parte del hombre y Kakashi se sintió doblemente culpable, como una maldita mierda, solo pudo acercarse y darle un beso en la frente, tomo sus cosas y se fue directo al parque

Al llegar se dio cuenta que ya eran las cinco, cuarenta y cinco… Empezó a correr al ritmo de una canción que llevaba en su mente, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos al tener que ser cuidadoso ese día con la operación, no podía tener la mente en las nubes

Luego de correr y llegar a cierto punto del parque a lo lejos vio el inconfundible color rosa que le quitaba el sueño desde hace varios días y sonrió de manera espontánea, nunca pensó que ella regresaría a correr a ese lugar, como si no pudiese controlar sus impulsos corrió a donde estaba la chica, actuó lo más desinteresado que pudo, con su semblante aburrido y lento, disimulando pidió a los dioses que ojalá la chica no estuviera como ayer en la noche y le saludo

-Hola Sakura- El Peliplata empezó a trotar al ritmo de la chica, ella al ver al hombre formó una sonrisa que era totalmente emocionada, con alegría

-Hola Kakashi- saludo sin dejar de trotar- parece que ha venido tarde

-No tuve un día genial ayer- Kakashi miraba al frente y respondía de manera despreocupada a todo, Sakura se preguntó si él se veía así de perezoso en todo momento

-Yo tampoco tuve un buen día pero pudo ser peor- la chica trato de sonar menos atrevida y más amistosa, su antiguo enojo había desaparecido

-Es verdad…- trotaron en silencio sin sentirse incómodos, algunos los veían y otros los ignoraban...Kakashi vio como sonaba el reloj de la chica y supuso que era hora de que ella se retirara

-Bueno, es hora de irme- Sakura paro y el Peliplata la imito- fue un placer correr 5 minutos contigo- fue lo que la chica pronunció en los labios que se le antojaron muy rojizos a Kakashi

-Tu estaras viniendo a correr- Kakashi pregunto con mucho disimulo a la chica

-Siii, ya te dije que este cuerpo es mi trabajo, no se hace solito- la pelirrosa empezó a caminar cada vez más a una mayor distancia del Peligris- Nos vemos Mañana

-Hasta mañana-

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 _Hola a todos y todas mis cariñitos, espero les guste el capitulo, es con todo mi amor, conforme va avanzando la historia es un poco más difícil para mi ordenar las ideas, supongo por que es mi primer fic, siento tardar pero tenia cosas pendientes y luego fueron las fiestas, lo siento, no es un fic muy famoso pero para mi con su lectura es suficiente, espero sus comentarios y les mando un besote mis cariños_

 _ **Posdata** : no podré responder comentarios individuales porque no se si es un problema de fanfiction o es de mi cuenta pero sus comentarios me salen en blanco, asi que solo le agradezco a Lexia Konayev Z. W, satachi131 y a Xiarim, gracias chicas pero solo me aparece sus nombres y su comentario en blanco, no creo sea fanfiction, pienso es mi cuenta, espero se solucione_ besos


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 7

Todo había ido bien desde que dejo que las cosas fluyeran, el había sido tan amable estos tres meses de conocerse, cada dia corrían juntos en las mañanas, hablaban de cosas triviales sin tocar las cosas personales, los días que no se veían eran un suplicio para ella, la pelirosa ya no se comportaba como una chica fresca que solo quería jugar y ya, ahora hablaba con el hatake de una forma más madura, más feliz, más soñadora, lo que no esperaba y de lo cual sin querer no se percató era de que con cada sonrisa, cada gesto aburrido y cada plática todo fue cambiando para ella y su corazón, su deseo se iba transformando en amor, él Peliplata se había introducido a su mente y corazón si prevenirlo, sonrió para sus adentros...Hinata también lo dijo indirectamente, no importa el tiempo para crear amor, importa la persona

La Pelirosa bailaba acorde del ritmo suave de Wham Bang, siempre le había gustado escuchar la radio cuando estaba en su cuarto, pero ese ya no era su cuarto, solo había llegado a llevarse su última maleta de ropa y su radio grabadora, su apartamento había sido arreglado por completo en los últimos días y había llevado todo poco a poco, no quería mudarse tan rápido porque seria la primera vez que se separaría de su hermana y Obito, quería que todo estuviera listo y bien ambientado para residir en su nuevo hogar

Ella se había enfrascado en su trabajo y en pensar en cierto Peliplata, se sentía mal por él, pues había escuchado por Rin que cada día era menos tolerable el matrimonio con su esposa y no era justo para el Hatake, Hanare no lo respetaba y actuaba como una víctima cuando la misma Sakura con Ino la habían visto con su amante, obviamente Hanare no las había visto, Sakura había querido ir y golpearla, pero se detuvo, el juego de los amante podían jugarlo más personas y la pelirosa se había negado a declararle su amor al Peliplata pero al ver a esa bruja del demonio decidió hablarle de sus sentimientos al peligris más tarde que temprano pero lo haria

Con eso en su mente todo fue interrumpido cuando Rin había tocado la puerta entrado como si no hubiera nadie ya con su ahora pancita de 5 meses, se miraba preciosa y con ojos soñadores, la maternidad era lo mejor y le tenía tan feliz, nada podía mejorar en la vida de ellos al vivir todo aquello

-Saku, Obito y yo iremos a cenar- Rin hablaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirando alrededor el cuarto vacío, en tan poco tiempo su hermana había cambiado su forma de ver todo

Rin agradecía a Kakashi el que su hermana no fuera tan superficial como cuando llego, la castaña creía que eran consejos de adultos del Peliplata, más no sabía que la chica había cambiado por sus sentimientos románticos para con el Hatake sin que este se diera cuenta de ese amor oculto

-Y por qué venís a anunciarlo- La pelirosa no comprendía por que su hermana venia con esa chacharra ella salía a cenar con sus amigos y no lo anunciaba cada ves pero cambio de pensamiento cuando vio a su hermanita con la cara aún más encendida espero la respuesta pacientemente desconectando el aparato para empacarlo

-Porque quiero que cuideis la casa ya que no volveremos esta noche, nos quedaremos en un hotel- La pelirosa ahora entendió el significado de las palabras de su hermana y con un guiño respondió- por favor Saku, luego te compro lo que tu quieras

-Hasta cuando- la ojijade pregunto, no por no querer ayudar a su hermana si no para saber en qué momento regresar a su apartamento y así poder descansar de todo el ajetreo y también estrenar su nueva vivienda

-Hasta mañana en la noche- la castaña podía freír un huevo en su frente de lo colorada que estaba

-Claro, sera como mi ultima noche en esta casa- La chica vio con aire melancólico la estancia vacía salvo por su ex cama, la maleta y su Radio grabadora que descansaba en una caja

-Gracias Saku, hay comida en el frigorífico-

Rin se fue casi corriendo y la pelirosa no tardó en escuchar el sonido del carro, sonrió para sus adentros, tal vez algún día se enamoraba de otro hombre que no estuviera casado y así poder formar un hogar, río para sus adentros y empezó a desvestirse, tomaría una ducha y luego haría algo para ver películas

Se tomó un tiempo largo en la ducha, cuando termino salió con una bata de baño y empezó a secar su cabello y vio que había vino en la mesita de baño, empezó a reír al imaginar que su cuñado y hermana tuvieran momentos románticos en el baño

Pero como todo humano que desea relajarse la chica decidió tomar una copa de vino, luego dos, luego tres y más... paro de hacerlo ya que pensó que era suficiente y se sentía algo desinhibida

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Luego de que terminara de secarse el cabello el timbre de la Puerto sonó, la chica bajo de dos en dos los escalones y cuando abrió la puerta con una sonrisa vio a Kakashi de pie viéndola con una expresión sorprendida al encontrarla ahí, la misma chica le había comentado en la mañana que hoy se iría a su nuevo departamento, verla con bata de baño no era lo que él se esperaba

-Sakura, que extraño verte aqui- el Peliplata paso a la sala de estar sin esperar que Ella hablara, el hombre ya ni se sentía tan incómodo con la presencia de la chica, solo unas leves mariposas que al recordar a Hanare se desaparecen haciéndolo sentir culpable

-Yo.. Rin y Obito se han ido y me quede cuidando- La pelirosa sentía su cuerpo arder al ver al Peliplata con su uniforme medico, no sabia si era por el vino o por que el hombre siempre la había motivado, no es que fuera una pervertida extrema, pero el hombre era en extremo atractivo

-Cuidar que- El Hatake sonrió pensando que Obito era un exagerado

-Lo material, la cerradura no funciona al cien- la Haruno caminaba a los sillones

\- Entonces no vendrán- Kakashi respondió con total confianza y amistosidad para con la joven sin dejar su semblante aburrido, pero al dar ella la vuelta se percató del aroma a vino y lo nublado de los ojos de la ojijade

-No- cuando la chica respondió Kakashi sintió el ambiente tenso, vio sus labios carnosos y luego sus ojos jade sin pensar

La chica cada vez se acercaba más al Peligris, se sentía atraída, pero luego paró y sonrió de forma maliciosa, tenia algo en mente, si era el vino o su yo interna, no lo sabia pero con la mirada de Kakashi puesta en ella hizo algo que al Hatake lo dejó sin aliento

El hombre no encontraba que hacer pues Sakura lo había hechizado con sus ojos como muchos días en los últimos 3 meses, la diferencia radica en que otras veces estaban en público y se podía controlar al ver a la cantidad de personas que a veces los veían fijamente, pero en ese instante estaban a solas y cuando él la vio con más atención ella empezó a caminar a las escaleras y subió a ellas dándole la espalda, viéndolo sin volver todo su cuerpo la chica se quitó la bata quedando completamente desnuda ante él

Su piel era tersa y pálida a simple vista, su trasero era grande y respingon sin ser exagerado, su cintura era tan estrecha y curvada, pudo ver nada más uno de sus pequeños y redondos senos cuando la chica giró un poco para verlo con esos ojos que ardían en deseo, volvía a ver a la chica sensual que conoció hace meses

-No quieres divertirte Hatake Sama- Sakura uso la forma de llamarle que utilizo cuando no tenían confianza

Eso puso a Kakashi a mil

La chica subió cada escalón y al llegar arriba escucho la puerta de un cuarto abrirse, vio la bata que estaba en el suelo, la recogió con lentitud poniéndola en la mesa que estaba al lado de las escaleras y con ojos nublados y su pene palpitante, Caliente como el infierno estaba a punto de subir, solo a nada de pisar las escaleras cuando el timbre de su celular sono

Su mente se aclaro y trato de despejarse, no sabia que había estado a punto de hacer, pero se acomodo su erección y pidió a Kami que no fuera Hanare quien llamaba pues ya era demasiado para su mente, pero su corazón palpito rápido al escuchar el llanto de Rin

-Kakashi- la castaña hipaba sin poder articular más que su nombre

-Qué sucede Rin, están bien- él empezó a caminar a la sala de estar empleando un tono de Voz muy fuerte, eso debió alarmar a la chica y como si fuera un rayo la vio con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, había bajado del cuarto lo mas rápido al escuchar al Hatake hablar por su Celular

-Kakashi, estoy en el hospital- trato de respirar profundo y prosiguió- tuvimos una colisión con otro carro

-Pero dime, ¿Están bien? ¿El bebé está bien?- Kakashi le hizo un gesto con la mano a Sakura para que fuera a vestirse y esta se fue corriendo preocupada por su Hermana y cuñado

-Sii, yo estoy bien- la Nohara empezó a sollozar con más ganas- Pero mi Obito…

-Sakura y yo vamos para haya- el Peligris colgó y subió las escaleras, cuando llego al cuarto la chica estaba poniéndose una blusa y se quedó viéndole

-Tu y yo luego hablaremos- el Peliplata hablo de forma seria y la chica solo asintió como perdida y emprendieron marcha al hospital

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Cuando Kakashi y Sakura entraron al hospital todos empezaron a Saludar al Hatake pero el los dejaba con la palabra en los labios, todo se admiraron pues el hombre era tan perezoso y despreocupado pero nunca había sido descortés

Cuando los dos vieron en la esquina Naruto los vio tan pronto como ellos caminaron y se acerco corriendo sin mirar a los demás

-Kakashi Sensei- el rubio llego con un informe y abrazo al hombre y luego a la chica- tengo información de Obito San

-¿Que ha pasado?- Sakura veía a todas partes esperando divisar a su hermana- ¿Donde esta Rin?

-Tranquila Sakura Chan- Naruto le concedió una sonrisa de esas que solo el rubio sabía regalar- Ella esta en perfecto estado, Hinata también tiene turno en el hospital y se la ha llevado a nuestro consultorio

-Y ¿Obito?- Kakashi pregunto con temor ya que recordaba el llanto que provenía de su amiga cuando esta le llamo

-Tranquilo, solo se ha fracturado su pierna y un brazo, se que es algo malo pero no algo grave como lo que se esperaba- Naruto era muy hiperactivo pero en momentos como los de su trabajo anteponía una gran seriedad- así que no es nada de extrema preocupación, supongo que cuando Rin te llamo estaba alterada Sensei- El Uzumaki le mostró el informe de lo ocurrido y Kakashi suspiro con tranquilidad

-Entonces podremos irnos- Sakura se sentía de cierto modo más tranquila al saber que solo se había fracturado y no era algo peor

-Claro Sakura Chan, solo esperen a que terminen de enyesar su pierna y podrán retirarse, él podrá dormir en casa tranquilo ¡Dattebayo!

Cuando Naruto siguio platicando a gritos con Kakashi sobre lo que un paciente que llegó borracho le decía la Pelirosa solo podía pensar en lo que habían estado a punto de hacer, era como si una batalla se desatara en su estomago cuando lo veía de reojo, la chica desvió la mirada al escuchar unos tacones dirigirse a ellos, eran Hinata y Rin, la última caminaba con una pequeña sonrisa con un semblante más tranquilo, la pelirosa corrió lo que faltaba para abrazar a su hermana y esta le devolvió el abrazo

-Ella ya esta mejor- Hinata hablaba con profesionalismo pero cierto deje de timidez

-Gracias Hinata- Kakashi le tocó el hombro y procedió a abrazar a Rin- Podríamos llevarnos a Obito- Kakashi al ver que la situación no era de vida o muerte se sentía incomodo, pues recordaba lo que había estado a punto de hacer- supongo que él querrá salir de aquí lo más rápido posible

-Si Kakashi Sama- la Ojiperla declaró- solo necesito que Rin San venga mañana para revisar su estado, se asusto mucho y no me gustaría que tuviera algún inconveniente y Sakura quisiera hablar contigo la próxima semana

-Claro Hinata vendré a que hablemos - la pelirosa no soltaba a Rin

-También cuenta que estaré aquí Hinata- Rin se toco su pancita con una sonrisa- nos vamos por Obito, cuida a mi Alumna Naruto

-Claro que si ¡Dattebayo!- Naruto abrazo a la Hyuga con alegría- también nos retiramos porque tenemos cosas que atender

Cuando Naruto y Hinata se retiraron, Los tres se dirigieron a recoger una silla de ruedas y llevarse a Obito

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Gracias Kakashi, eres el mejor amigo de todos- agradeciendo a su amigo mientras este lo trasladaba en la silla de rueda, Obito estaba de cierto modo más tranquilo-

-No hay de que- Con una cara imperturbable empujaba al salón principal a su amigo- no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo más- propuso a su amigo con la mirada fija en Rin y Sakura que ya habían entrado y estaban sentadas en el sillón parloteando

-Rin, creo que es hora de retirarme- Sakura anuncio al ver que Kakashi tomaba su billetera- Obito mañana vendré en la tarde para lo que necesites- la pelirosa tomo la maleta que minutos antes había bajado de su ex habitación

-Pero no trajiste tu carro Hermana- Rin la veía con angustia- por que no te quedas y descansas un poco

-Kakashi puede llevarla- Obito interrumpió la plática de forma inocente recordando que su amigo se había ofrecido a ayudarle en lo que fuera sin fijarse en él gesto pesado que generó él peligros y obviamente no podría verse con claridad por la máscara

-Claro, si no es una molestia- Sakura trato de atrapar la mirada del Hatake pero este veía él suelo-

-No, ven te llevare- el Peliplata no le dirigió la mirada a la chica en ningún momento y solo beso en la frente a Rin y camino sin hablarle, la castaña vio todo con ojo clínico, pero no comprendía que le sucedía a Kakashi

-Adios- Sakura se despidió y comenzó a caminar siguiendo al Peliplata

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El Hatake no sabía si reír o llorar en esos momentos, todo el trayecto no hablaron ni un poco, el silencio en especial para él había sido incómodo y Hanare había enviado un mensaje diciendo que no llegaría a casa, para variar había decidido dormir en su apartamento de soltero y se llevo la mas grande de las sorpresas, estaban en frente de su edificio, sin hablar, solo sentados uno al lado del otro, era una rotunda mierda, no podía ser casualidad que el apartamento de la chica quedara en el mismo edificio, solo no podía

La pelirosa guardaba silencio, no sabía si él estaba molesto, no había hablado en todo el camino y cuando le dio la dirección de su hogar él ensanchó sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula notando esto a través de su máscara, cuando estaba perdiendo los estribos y estaba dispuesta a hablar con total franquez el Peliplata bajo del auto y azoto la puerta de este, ella le siguió aunque sentía su corazón palpitar de miedo, como una mala corazonada

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento el hombre paró en seco y con la mirada como el acero le hizo la señal de que abriera la puerta, al entrar los dos al recibidor él se detuvo y ella giro para encararlo

-No vas a hablar- la pelirosa estaba perdiendo la paciencia, ella siempre había sido segura de sí misma y trato de cambiar un poco por él, verlo ahogarse sin hablar la estaba crispando los nervios - que te pasa Kakashi, estaba contenta contigo pero tu silencio y tus ojos que casi me fulminan si pudieran me han cabreado

-Que me pasa- el Hatake la vio con serenidad, cambiando su semblante por uno indiferente- Me pasa que estuvimos a punto de tener sexo en casa de Rin- inhalo pausadamente- pasa que estuve a punto de serle infiel a mi mujer- y con un semblante de querer gritar prosiguió- pasa que eres 17 malditos años menor que yo Sakura y yo de estúpido estaba a punto de seguirte, me prometiste y dijiste que solo seriamos amigos y luego te desnudas frente a mi

-No entiendo cual es el puñetero problema Kakashi- la chica estaba enfurecida al escucharlo hablar, estaba sobrepasando la línea de respeto entre él adulto y la chica que eran- nos gustamos, nos deseamos y no lo niegues maldita sea- la chica gritó sin importarle si los vecinos escuchaban- para que lo quieres seguir evitando

-Has intentado seducirme niña- Kakashi perdió los estribos y empezó a señalarla con el dedo- soy un adulto casado, no estoy para tus juegos, no me digas que es casualidad que compraras tu departamento aquí

-No es tu incumbencia donde lo compré o el porque lo compré- la chica lo retaba con la mirada, ella ni siquiera llegaba a su hombro en altura, pero lo miraba desafiante - porque no aceptas de una maldita ves que te gusto-

El hombre empezó respirar más forzosamente con la mirada en él suelo, quería con toda su alma besar esos labios tan carnosos y poder sentir que no era tan viejo como creía, por primera vez en años se sentía vivo, estuvo a punto de dar un paso cuando vio de nueva cuenta su anillo de bodas, ese que lo mantenía atado a una mujer que no era la que deseaba, no era la que estaba frente a él, pero a fin de cuentas era la mujer con la que estaba casado y su familia, sus amigos y el mundo no comprendería sus sentimientos hacia alguien que podría ser su hija, regresando a su semblante imperturbable, camino a la puerta sin ver a la chica y respondió

-Como podrías gustarme, sólo eres otra niña insignificante con ínfulas de belleza-

Y Salió del departamento sin escuchar el sonido tan doloroso que fue el del corazón de la pelirosa al quebrarse

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Fin del capitulo**

 _Hola a todos y todas mis cariñitos, espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, es con todo mi corazon para ustedes, se me esta dificultando conforme va avanzando la historia me cuesta ordenar mis ideas, supongo porque es mi primer fic, gracias por leer se que no son muchas pero son lo mejor al darme una oportunidad_ _ **Respuesta a los comentarios**_ _ **Lexia Konayev Z. W**_ _Gracias estoy tratando de mejorar la ortografía, pero con el celular se dificulta mucho_ _Noo cariño mencionaba que Kakashi se sentía de esa edad, pues en él sumary aclaró la edad de ellos 2, pero disculpa que no me di a entender mejor_ _Pues Kakashi se pone nervioso pero no lo demuestra, todas las personas nos ponemos nerviosas con quien nos gusta. solo que hay quienes disimulan bien como él Papasito Hatake_ _Siento si queda muy OC pero no encajaría todo para la historia o lo que tengo en mente, pero lo tomare en cuenta linda_ _Y gracias por tus correcciones y tus halagos , besos_ _ **satachi131**_ _Me alegro que te encante. es lindo e importante para mi, besos_ _ **Xiarim**_ _Gracias cariño es muy lindo y reconfortante que te guste, espero vaya siendo de tu agrado a medida avance_ _La trama tiene algunos tintes vividos y por eso él querer plasmarlo, me alegro sea interesante y te guste, espero seguir haciéndolo bien_ _Sii es mi primer fic, me equivoco pero trato de corregirlo, por eso tardo mucho, con él tiempo lo mejorare, pero gracias Por leerlo. besos_ _ **Hasta la próxima y gracias por por leer, besos**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia** **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 8

Todo se escuchaba de una forma lejana, su histeria le nublaba cada uno de los sentidos y por el mismo Kami no iba a dar contra un poste en el camino mientras manejaba sin prestar atención, Ino se lo dijo, hasta Sasuke se lo advirtio y ella no lo tomo enserio. Su mente se lo advirtió pero su corazón estaba actuando sigilosamente y aunque quería culpar a Kakashi, ella era la única culpable de que su corazón estuviera en crisis y se sintiera rechazada

Pero todo había sido en vano, él la había rechazado tan abiertamente, tan cruel sin siquiera detenerse a pensar si ella sentía algo por él, pero al sentirse vulnerable había caído, era una estupida la cual pensaba que tenía todo calculado, quizá él tuviera razón y solo era una estúpida niña que pensaba que era fuerte, su corazón se estrujó al pensar en la dura voz de Kakashi, creyó que él sentía algo por ella, aunque fuese deseo ya que con eso ella podía cambiarlo y hacer que la amara, su amor alcanzaba para los dos, pero el amor de él era para Hanare

Se estacionó con brusquedad en una gasolinera, bajo y camino contando cada uno de los pasos que daba, prestando atención a sus converse negras, y su ropa práctica, era un atuendo muy gótico para una modelo como ella, no le servía de nada ser una puta modelo

"Como podrías gustarme"

Ella creyó gustarle, camino y entro a la tienda de 24 hras, se sentó y pidió un café con los ojos húmedos, pensó que él la deseaba, juro haberlo visto en sus ojos, cambió su actitud y forma de ver la vida, ahora siendo una estúpida niña llorona

"Sólo eres otra niña insignificante"

Sakura emulo una risa seca, una niña, para él era una niña, volvió a su derecha al sonido de una mujer y su bebé, ese bebé si era una niña, ella no lo era. La pelirosa se puso de pie y caminó al baño, no podía estar en un solo lugar sin sentir como se asfixiaba por dentro

"Con ínfulas de belleza"

La ojijade lanzó una mirada al espejo frente a ella, su cabello largo estaba atado en un moño desordenado, la camisa negra de su padre reposaba en su cuerpo haciéndola ver más menuda, sus ojos hinchados y con el rimel corrido le daban un aire a alguien que no era esa mujer que veía en el anuncio espectacular con una imagen de ella modelando frente al centro comercial, no se veía tan bella como Hanare

La chica sonrió a su reflejo y salió rápidamente de ese lugar, eran las 3 de la madrugada, no podía dormir y no debía estar ahí

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

El papeleo era inmenso y hasta tedioso, cada uno de sus pacientes habían pasado por chequeos y no tenía programada ninguna cita hasta las 3 de la tarde y apenas eran las diez de la mañana, sentía su cabeza explotar, no podía dejar de pensar en cierta pelirosa con una cara contrariada y ojos húmedos, era lo mejor se repetía una y otra vez, esa niña solo quería jugar con él y luego dejarlo y lo peor que era un maldito hombre adulto y no comprendía sus propios sentimientos

-Hola Kakashi- Asuma entró sin preguntar- ¿Que pasa con esas ojeras? ¡caramba! hombre pareces muerto fresco, ¿tuviste guardia?-

-Una noche horrible- el Peliplata se pasó una mano por el cabello- si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría hace 4 meses

-No entiendo ¿Que pasa?- Asuma encendió un cigarro

-No es nada de importancia-

-Oh vamos! Si no fuera de importancia no estarías así- Asuma hizo un gesto de fastidio y prosiguió- es Hanare o la Chica que esta como quiere

-Maldición Asuma- Kakashi negó con la cabeza pero siempre imperturbable- Sakura, se llama Sakura

-Es la verdad hombre, aunque no tiene mucho busto, yo las prefiero con busto como Kurenai, Muy bien, ella es la responsable por esa cara ¿Que sucedió?-

-Te has planteado dejar a Kurenai alguna vez- Kakashi lo evadió con esa pregunta suspirando

-Claro- Asuma respondió y Kakashi lo volvió a ver rápidamente- ¡Que! Es normal, pero nunca por que la haya dejado de amar-

-Ayer casi me acuesto con Sakura- lo dijo de forma tan tranquila, pero fue como un golpe para el Sarutobi

-Ok- lo vio con ojos agrandados- te molestaba porque eres mi amigo pero no pense que las cosas fueran así- dijo con expresión asombrada- ¿Como paso todo?

Kakashi se dispuso a contarle todo a su amigo, omitiendo lo que en ese momento pensaba ya que era muy personal

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ino estaba muy ensimismada y con una expresión atenta, revisaba las carpetas que le habían dado para ordenar y dárselas a cada uno de los doctores cuando tocaron la puerta frenéticamente, concedió un "Pase" y por la puerta entró una chica encapuchada y con jeans ajustados, cerro tras de sí y se retiró la capucha mostrando a una pelirosa ojerosa y con expresión de "Matenme y quemen mis restos"

-Frentona!! ¿que te paso?- Ino se levantó para atenderla pero su corazón se estrujó al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas que estaban por salir de los ojos de su amiga

La pelirosa la abrazó sollozando de forma suave, pero con expresión dolorida

-Me rechazo Ino- susurro a su amiga y esta solo pudo sentirse peor- tu me lo advertiste y no quise escucharte, ni a ti, ni a Sasuke y me comporte como si tuviera el control y lo peor que ni siquiera me ilusionó, fui yo la tonta

-Tranquila- La rubia acariciaba el cabello de su amiga - Yo.. - no sabia como decirlo pero tenía qué - Yo te lo advertí Sakura, los hombres casados no son de fiar, recuerda a Iruka..- La Ojiceleste suspiro amargamente- Solo juegan contigo y te desechan por que aman a sus esposas y nosotras solo somos carne fresca- Sakura sonrió de medio lado al escuchar la comparación- además frentona Kakashi Sensei no te utilizo, yo te dije que era muy correcto

-Si Puerca, lo sé …- soltando el agarre de su amiga, se sentó en el sillón - olvidando ese tema vengo a pedirte que me acompañes a la exposición de arte, es esta noche cerdita

-Claro, pero salgo hasta las 7- Ino se sintió más relajada al ver que su amiga ya se había desahogado

-No hay problema, cenaremos y luego nos vamos, no quiero estar sola y ver al feliz matrimonio-

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Así que eso sucede- Kakashi no sabía si era bueno o malo, pero necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Asuma era el único al que sabía si le contaba algo no hablaría

-No es tan grave- Asuma jugaba con un lápiz y veía cada detalle de este

-¿Que dices Asuma? - el Peliplata estrecho los ojos- Sabía que era en vano contarte

-No Kakashi, tú eres el que se complica- Estrelló el lápiz en el escritorio y prosiguió- ambos sabemos que no amas a Hanare y todo es una farsa, además a esa niña no solo le gustas

-¿Por qué lo dices?- El Hatake lo veía con un deje de Esperanza

-Todas las molestias que se tomó para llamar tu atención, el querer conocerte y su llanto cuando te fuiste no son síntomas de un mero capricho, además…

Asuma calló abruptamente, se quedaron en silencio al escuchar unos tacones sonar en el pasillo y claramente se dirigían al consultorio, no sabían si alguien podía haber pasado u escuchar, kakashi maldijo pero no sucedió nada, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabeza asomándose

-Hola cariño- Hanare entró con gracia y viendo de soslayo al Sarutobi

-Bueno yo me retiro- Asuma se puso de pie pasando de largo- con permiso

Hanare puso cara de asco al verlo pasar con el cigarro entre sus labios y viéndole despectivamente no le contestó, Kakashi suspiro cansadamente por la actitud de su mujer y se dispuso hablarle

-Sucede algo Hanare- el Peliplata se dispuso a revisar unos expedientes que ya había leído y así no tener contacto visual con su esposa

-Venía para pedirte que recargues la tarjeta de crédito en el almuerzo yo no puedo hacerlo ya que tengo una cita en el salón de belleza- Hanare se sentó sacando una lima de uñas- y además tengo que ir a comprar un vestido para esta noche

-Bien- Kakashi encendió su monitor y empezó a revisar su correo- ¿A donde iras? - preguntó desinteresadamente

-Lo olvidaste de nuevo verdad- Hanare arrugó el ceño viendo de forma molesta al Hatake- ¿La exposición de arte?-

-No se..- el Hatake la miro de forma aburrida e incrédula

-La exposición de arte en la cual los fondos serán para el orfanato- Hanare lo vio con recelo y exclamó- iremos, quieras o no

El Hatake solo asintió con desgana y regreso su mirada al monitor, era estúpido el pelear con ella y era más estúpido no ir cuando recordó que se había comprometido a ir, tendría que ir y pedirle a Ino que cancelara sus citas

-Ok, pero vamos donde Ino para cancelar las citas de las 5 y 6 para poder ir a casa y cambiarme

-Vamos - Hanare se puso de pie y Kakashi la siguió volviendo a suspirar por enésima vez en el día

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Ok vamos a suponer que no hiciste eso Sakura- Ino se reía de la pelirosa al ver lo que había hecho mientras la chica bajaba la cabeza apenada

-Me dijiste que escribiera o dibujara para sentirme mejor puerca- Sakura miraba a Ino con recelo luego de que esta solo se burlaba de su dibujo

-Sii pero no pensé que dibujaras a Kakashi sensei degollado- La rubia doblo el papel- esto lo tiene que ver Naruto en un futuro

-Dámelo Cerda-

La rubia se levantó y empezó a correr por el gran consultorio que compartían mientras la pelirosa empezaba a seguirla. Cuando la rubia empezó a correr alrededor del escritorio y Sakura por igual la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la pareja que más aborrecía la Haruno

-Niñas, no saben que no es de damas correr en lugares cerrados- Hanare las veía con un deje de desaprobación- más para ti Sakura, ya eres alguien reconocida-

En ese instante a la Ojijade se le aceleró el pulso y el cuerpo se sentía desfallecer, como si fuera un hechizo predestinado sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kakashi, este le miraba a ella, pero como si fuera pecado el Hatake desvío la mirada y la chica sintió como su corazón se sintió flojito y dolio un poquito más

-Ino- el Hatake vio a la chica de forma profesional y repuso a hablar- Quiero que canceles mis citas de las 5 y 6 de la tarde

-Ok Sensei- Asintió de forma energética y se dispuso a buscar la agenda entre sus cosas-¿Las programó para..?- resumió la chica tecleando la información en el monitor

-Mañana- mientras él disponía su atención a Ino, Hanare observaba a la Pelirosa y encontró que la chica tenia los ojos hinchados así que se dispuso a preguntar

-¿Que te sucede niña?- para Hanare esa niña se veía como un zombie o alma en pena

-Nada- La chica la vio con decisión y recelo

-Pareces como si alguien se hubiera muerto o el amor de tu vida te hubiera dejado- Hanare agarró el brazo de Kakashi por inercia y la Chica se tensó

-Solo cansancio- Sakura le sonrió de medio lado

La Ojiverde pensaba y repetía en su mente que su maldito esposo la tenía en ese estado pero al fin de cuentas no era tan maldito, ya que la había rechazado por el amor que le tenía a su esposa. Kakashi al escuchar la conversación sintió su pecho arder, incómodo pero sin demostrarlo siguió en su trabajo con Ino

-Pero en esas fachas no puedes ir a la cena- Hanare la veía de pies a cabeza como buscando algo rescatable-

-Claro, me repondre rápido- la chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la rubia- Paso por ti a las siete Ino, compermiso- la chica Salió sin Más del lugar y se fue sintiendo una furia con sigo misma

Ino solo se despidió de ella con la mirada ya que la chica había salido muy rápido del lugar, solo esperaba que se renovara, ya empezaba a odiar a la señora de Hatake

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Maldita sea Sakura Contesta- Sasuke llamaba a la pelirosa para saber si iría con él esa noche a la dichosa exposición, si ella no iba no iría a ese dichoso evento, no conocía a nadie en especifico… Bueno solo al Dobe de Naruto, habían entablado una especie de amistad y rivalidad pero era un buen tipo, nunca lo diría en voz alta pero le agradaba su amistad, pero de seguro el imbécil estaría con la chica Hyuga y no quería ser un mal tercio. No quería asistir pero Obito le había pedido que fuera en su representación, así que llevaría a la Pelirosa, pero la tonta no contestaba

-Bueno, Dobe- Sasuke decidió llamar a Naruto por si la chica estaba en el hospital junto a Ino o Hinata

-¡Que no me digas "Dobe" TEME!- gritaba como si estuviera en otro país y tuviera que gritar para que le escuchasen

-No entiendo como no te han echado de ese Hospital, eres un gritón- el Uchiha se separaba un poco el teléfono de su oreja, no quería morir por un tímpano roto

-Por qué soy bueno en la que hago maldito Teme ¡¡Dattebayo!!- ya con susurros el Rubio respondió ya que no solo Sasuke lo había reprendido si no también la señora del archivo- ¿Que necesitas Baka?

-¿Esta Sakura en el hospital?-

-Claro, hace un rato fui al consultorio a traer unos informes y estaba con Ino- el rubio regresaba a su tono de júbilo sin importarle las caras de la señoras que trabajaban ahí

-Ok gracias Dobe- cuando el Uzumaki iba a replicar el Uchiha ya había colgado

-Teme de Mierda-

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Que le pasara a esa niña- Hanare hablaba con Kakashi mientras este caminaba al lado de ella

-no lo se- llevaba una hora de incertidumbre, esperaba encontrarla altiva como había sido antes, más estaba rota

-Bueno qué más da, nos vemos en la tarde cariño- Hanare hizo parada a un taxi y Kakashi solo pudo ver como su esposa se marchaba pero su mente la ocupaba una mancha rosa

No sabia que hacer, no era su naturaleza sentirse culpable, mucho menos mostrar sus sentimientos, estrujó uno de los papelitos que llevaba en la mano, no podía darse el lujo de pensar que le sucedía, se sentía culpable y dichoso al verla en ese estado… Si él no la hubiera tratado de esa forma… Pero verla así de cierto modo hacía que se sintiera en paz, ella sentía algo por él… No, eso era absurdo, era alguien que sólo quería follar con un hombre mayor para hablar con sus amiguitas de la experiencia, le había pasado a Guy y quedo enamorado

Cuando disponía a marcharse un convertible negro se estaciono y vislumbro que era Sasuke Uchiha, el pelinegro bajó y se acercaba hacia él con una sonrisa que se notaba fingida, el chico le simpatizaba en los primeros días, alguien serio e inteligente amerita respeto, pero de un día para otro se tornó borde y agresivo hacia su persona de mayor manera cuando estaba la pelirosa

-¿Que haces por aqui?- Kakashi dando gala a su serenidad abordo al chico mientras este lo veia con una mueca imperturbable

-Hola señor- saludo ignorando su pregunta- ¿no has visto a Sakura?-

-No- Kakashi siguió con su pose de lo más serena, Le estaba mintiendo al Uchiha, Sakura hace un buen rato se había marchado, pero no quería dejárselo fácil, él chico se lo había ganado además, ¿Qué quería ese niño con ella?

-Que gran ayuda- el chico siguió de largo sin despedirse de Kakashi

El Uchiha era muy borde

Y él era tonto por pensar en ella

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Se escuchaban las voces de las personas por toda la galería, las mujeres hablaban de sus vestidos, los hombres de finanzas y los más jóvenes de fiestas pero cierta pelirosa estaba ensimismada con una copa de vino que tenia en mano desde hace horas, Ino y ella habían disfrutado de la velada con Sasuke, hasta había olvidado el sentirse mal, tenía que reponerse para trabajar dentro de 2 semanas y no se valía lloriquear, pero lo había visto, a lo lejos Kakashi estaba del brazo de su hermosa esposa, no se los había topado de cerca pero ella sonreía por tener a ese hombre a su lado, gran ironía, mientras Sakura la veía sonreír por tener al hombre que ella quería

-Frentona, estas bien- Ino estaba feliz de lo tranquila y hasta sonriente que había estado su amiga, pero cuando salieron del primer cuarto de exposición y fueron a los pasillos vieron a la pareja y la Haruno cambio su semblante

La pelirosa negó con la cabeza, no podría mentirle a Ino, a cualquiera menos a ella

-Si quieres nos movemos para que no les veas- Ino la tomo del brazo para ir a otro pasillo, cuando dieron la vuelta Sasuke las estaba viendo de una forma fija y fría

-Ver a quienes Ino- la chica retiró su mirada posandola en la pelirosa que había adquirido fortaleza en el instante que Sasuke les pregunto

-Disculpa pero no es de tu incumbencia Sasuke- con decisión la chica tomó a su amiga rubia y cuando se disponía a caminar el Uchiha la tomo del brazo y con voz casi de ultratumba pidió a la rubia

-Ino, déjanos solos- La Ojiceleste iba a negarse pero la pelirosa le asintió bajito y sin necesidad de que la Yamanaka se fuera Sakura tomo del brazo al Azabache y se dirigieron afuera de la galería, Ino se giró al ver que Naruto y Hinata le hablaban con emoción

Afuera, el clima era frío a tal grado que Sakura se arrepentía de no haber traído abrigo, su vestido celeste era corto y de una tela muy fina, más se arrepentía de haber ido, pero era parte de su vida, estaba hecha furia por ver a Kakashi y Sasuke no Cooperaba

-Dime Sakura, que pasa- Sasuke la veía de forma seria

-Solo no me siento bien- Sakura rodó los ojos y el Uchiha la vio directamente

-¿A quien no quieres ver Sakura?- Sasuke pregunto de forma molesta- ¿Kakashi y su linda esposa? Te duele que no te dio una mínima oportunidad de ser su juguete, cuando yo he estado para ti… Eres estúpida

La pelirosa sintió la sangre hervir, Sasuke era su mejor amigo y podía hablar con él, pero no le daba el derecho de tratarla como a una cualquiera

-Ahora te crees mi dueño- la ojijade reía de forma sarcástica- puto egocéntrico

-Sabes lo que siento por ti Sakura, no me creo tu dueño- el azabache estaba desesperándome con la actitud de la chica

-Sabes Sasuke- La Haruno hablo de forma ponzoñosa- preferiría ser su juguete a ser tu esposa- se disponía a irse cuando el Uchiha la tomo del brazo e hizo que esta lo viera a la cara

-Estoy harto de ti Sakura- la vio con unos ojos que parecían hundirse en fuego- cuando ese hombre te haga un daño mayor, no voy a estar para ti

-Estas terminando nuestra amistad- se soltó de forma brusca mirándolo dolida

-Tomalo como quieras- la soltó sin despedirse y llendose en el auto

La pelirosa veía la nada, pensando que no era su semana, empezaba a dudar que fuera buena idea venir a Japón, en España todo era felicidad, derramó una lágrima y reviso su celular que había sonado

"Frentona, ya que estas con Sasuke me fui con Hinata, nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo, besos"

Lo que le faltaba, triste y sola, tal vez lo mejor era terminar ese trabajo pendiente y marcharse de Japón

La chica llamó por teléfono a la agencias de taxi,mientras estos tomaban sus datos preguntaron la ubicación y el destino

-En la Galería de arte de Konoha- la chica aspiro fuerte y tomó la decisión, quería olvidar todo por una noche -Al Bar Sanraizu-

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 **Fin del capitulo**

 _Hola a todos y todas mis cariñitos, espero les guste el capitulo, es con todo mi amor para cada uno de ustedes, espero perdonen si tengo mala ortografia pero supongo porque es mi primer fic, gracias por leer se que no son muchas pero son lo mejor al darme una oportunidad y espero de todo corazón les guste_ _ **Respuestas a los comentarios**_ _ **Lexia Konayev Z. W**_ _Un poco, aquí la verdad todos serán diferentes, así él fic podrá ir encajando, y Saku se lo merecía hasta cierto punto_ _Kakashi es sereno, pero también trato de retratar un momento de furia, él es un hombre correcto y no va a ceder sin mostrar su molestia, saludos y besos_ _ **AnniaSwiftie**_ _Kakashi pagara, tarde o temprano pero por el momento verás cómo avanza la trama, espero te haya gustado, besitos_ _ **Hasta la próxima, espero les guste, con amor Noctis**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**.

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**.

CAPITULO 9(Lemmon)

En la oscuridad de la cocina se vislumbraba apoyado en la pared viendo por la ventana a un Peliplata con una botella de Ron casi completa, la luz de la luna entraba por esta dejando ver a el hombre el cual estaba con su pantalón de pijama y sin camisa, no podía conciliar el sueño por ningún medio, eran las doce de la medianoche, su sueño no conciliaba por más que diera vueltas como un niño también había tratado haciendo ejercicio, tomando leche y viendo la televisión, simplemente no había podido, en su mente retumbaba como eco en montaña lo que escucho esa noche todo lo que Sakura y Sasuke había despotricado en su pelea, estuvo frente a la puerta mientras ellos estaban a metros de él y vio como el chico se marchó.

Recordaba todo, él había escuchado hasta que la chica se fue, él llegó y escuchó su charla, toda la noche con Hanare había sido amena pero no hermosa, era como si supiera que con ella no estaba su felicidad, la quería a su manera pero no como una mujer, no la amaba y no la deseaba como si hubiera fuego y pasión en su interior y se sentía asfixiado, además el Hatake tambien sabía que ella tenía cosas más relevantes que él, no se sentía a gusto y se sentía fuera de lugar, entonces giró su rostro y vio como Ino le tomaba las manos a Sakura mientras Sasuke le decía algo a la pelirosa de una forma acalorada y extraña siendo que el chico era de lo más serio e imperturbable, suponía era una de las muchas peleas que tenían pero se preocupo al ver que se movían hacia fuera dejando a Ino con Naruto y Hinata

Dejo a Hanare sola al ver que hablaba con su estúpido… Qué más daba, pensó en aquel momento y no le importo que luego su esposa se disgustara por dejarla, total… Estaba muy bien acompañada y él quería cerciorarse que la ojijade estuviera bien siguió su camino hacia donde se habían dirigido los dos muchachos y fue testigo de la riña entre Sasuke y Sakura

Luego de todo la chica llamó y se fue en taxi, no pudo siquiera acercarse a ella, sus pies no se lo permitieron por ningún motivo, ella había derramado unas cuantas lágrimas y él había querido consolarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que él la amaba, que todo iba a estar bien pero recordó que todo era por su madre y que habían puesto una linea entre ambos y no podía faltar a esta, solo que su mente no dejaba de pensar en la Conversación que replicaba en su mente, él nunca había querido dañarla, él tampoco buscaba lastimarla como el Uchiha insinuaba, El Hatake la quería, ya la quería…

El celular empezó a sonar y eso le extrañó al Peliplata, quien sería y a esas horas

-Bueno- suspiró dejando la botella en la mesita de forma lenta para hablar Cómodamente mientras esperaba a que la persona respondiera

-Kakashi- Rin con tono afligido trataba de articular palabra para que el peligris entendiera- siento molestarte a esta hora pero necesito tu ayuda

-Dime Rin ¿pasa algo contigo? ¿con el bebé o con Obito?- preguntó tratando de pensar positivamente y no que sucediera una tragedia, mientras se movía a la habitación para vestirse pensaba en sus amigos o en su amada pelirosa esperando equivocarse de pensamiento, subió rápidamente ya que le angustió mucho el tono de voz de su amiga

-Me acaban de llamar de el Bar Sanraizu- Rin hablaba con un tono afligido y a la vez molesto detonando la duda en la mente del Hatake- Sakura esta ebria, el mesero no sabe qué hacer, no tengo automóvil y Sasuke no contestó mis llamadas - Rin inspiró profundo y prosiguió- podrías ir y llevarla a su apartamento si no es molestia

Kakashi suspiró profundamente mientras soltaba una sonrisa de medio lado "Gracias a Dios" pensó mientras se colocaba sus botas y sudadera- Claro voy de camino- exclamó y colgó al escuchar el "Gracias" de la pelicastaña dejándolo a él y el silencio de nuevo para poder marcharse

Esa chica estaba loca, no entendía qué le sucedía pero iría rápido a ese lugar para que no le sucediera nada, solo esperaba ella no estuviera tan ebria como para hacerle un desplante y también que estuviera muy sobria luego para poder reprenderla por preocupar a Rin

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Malditooo- La pelirosa daba vueltas en una silla rotable como niña en un parque, estaba en una oficina de paredes celestes y unos cuantos asientos, junto a uno de los camareros, el chico reía viendo el reloj - esh un maldito ushurero- la chica hipaba y reía a la vez- él nunca me va a amar sholo yo le amo

-Pues eres muy bonita para estar así por un hombre- Suigetsu sonreía al ver los pucheros de la chica y no comprendía el dolor de esta ya que era hermosa como para estar así- yo que tú saldría y me acostaría con todos los hombres que se me pusieran de frente

-Esh que yo lo quiero a él- sollozaba la chica cada vez que recordaba al Hatake con su esposa

Tocaron la puerta y por esta un chico alto de cabello naranja corpulento con unos rasgos apacibles y traje negro informo

-Suigetsu, el señor Hatake está aquí- el hombre esperaba la respuesta del joven Hozuki para poder dejar entrar al extraño hombre de máscara que yacía fuera del lugar

-Gracias Juugo, hazlo pasar-

Kakashi entró buscando con la mirada a la pelirosa, mientras Suigetsu lo escudriñaba con la mirada, se esperaba a un joven como la chica pero en cambio era un hombre con el rostro de "Me aburro de estar aquí y solo vine porque me importas" mientras la chica fingía dormir en una silla, había escuchado su voz antes de entrar, en otra estaba un chico vestido de camarero que suponía era el mesero

-Hola Señor- Suigetsu sonrió y saludó a la vez con sus manos al Peliplata- Usted debe de ser Kakashi no?

-Sii, ¿Como lo Sabes?- de forma serena el hombre caminó y se sentó donde el chico le indicaba con su mano

-Ella se ha encargado de decir su nombre- señalando a la chica que ya estaba definitivamente aburrida de fingir que dormía- y por juzgar su color de cabello y la máscara tan peculiar es usted el de sus reproches

-Yooo.. No sabe cuánto siento la molestia- expresó el Peligris rascando la parte baja de su cabeza- gracias por llamar

-No hay problema, la traje aquí por que un chico quería propasarse con ella y pues… Le dio un buen bofetón- la sonrisa del joven era muy marcada y el Peliplata solo sonrió despreocupadamente como siempre

-Ella es de gran carácter, gracias de nuevo y me llevó a esta joven ebria- Kakashi dirigía su mirada a Sakura

-No quiero irme contigo hermosho bashtardo- La pelirosa dejó de fingir y lo apuntaba con las mejillas infladas al peliplata haciendo que este cerrara los ojos con una sonrisa de lado

-Jajaja- Suigetsu reía mientras Kakashi la tomaba en brazos y se la llevaba como a un costal De patatas

-¿Cuanto te debo- dijo Kakashi viendo la credencial que decía Hozuki Suigetsu-...Suigetsu?

-No es nada, solo bebió un par de copas y rápidamente se emborracho, no es muy tolerante- Suigetsu seguía con expresión divertida- Dale un buen baño y un rico café y estará completamente sobria, como nueva

-No entiendo que paso para que vinieras y nos preocupamos Rin y yo- el Hatake la reprendió con la mirada mientras esta lo miraba de forma despectiva

-No mientash Kakashii, tu no me amash- la chica sollozaba y Suigetsu sólo veía la escena de Forma divertida, intercalaba la mirada de la chica al hombre

-Nos vamos Sakura- Kakashi siguió caminando ignorando las pataletas de la Ojijade

-Adiósh Shuigetshu- la pelirosa se despedía con la mano

-Adiós Chiquita- se despidió de la chica con una mirada divertida-

-Muchas gracias por Todo- Kakashi se despidió con un apretón de manos- Te debo una

-No hay de que, solo no deje que su esposa salga a beber sola ni beba mucho- el Peliplata iba a replicar pero era mejor salir cuanto antes del lugar, Juugo entró por la puerta y vio con una sonrisa a Suigetsu

-Sabes Juugo, las mas bonitas siempre son las más chifladas-

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Turu ruru turuu- la chica tarareaba mientras el Peliplata manejaba, ella luego de subirla se dedicó a ignorarlo de manera olímpica, reía de vez en cuando y tarareaba con tranquilidad

-Sakura, No debiste hacer eso- Kakashi hablo sin despegar la mirada del camino- Rin está preocupada y tambien me preocupe un poco

-Tu no te preocupariash por mi- la chica soltó un hipido fuerte mientras se enfurruñaba en el asiento sin verlo a los ojos tratando de dejarlo callado

-Claro que si Sakura- la chica empezó a reír secamente para luego sollozar como niña pequeña y herida

-¿Por qué no me amash?- cuando Kakashi iba a replicar la chica contestó- Yo shi te amo eshtupido

El Hatake apretó las manos en el volante, se sorprendió tanto de lo dicho, pero recobró la cordura al recordar que estaba manejando, ella lo amaba, no era solo un juego para la chica, siempre había pensado que nadie aparte de su madre lo amaba, sabía que Hanare sentía algo por él, pero la traición que cometía lo hacía dudar que ella lo amaba. Se estaciono y vio que la chica se había dormido mientras el pensaba en sus palabras, la tomó en brazos como recién casados pero ahora puso atención a su peso, era tan liviana, su cara era fina y con unos cachetes grandes que la hacían ver tan angelical pero recordaba que al abrir los ojos se miraba tan sexy como el infierno, avanzó sin trastabillar y viéndola de reojo para cerciorarse que no despertaba, el camino se le hacía eterno

Al llegar a la entrada del departamento tuvo que sostener a la chica como costal de patatas para poder revisar la cartera y sacar las llaves

-Que te pasha Kakashii-

-Deja de moverte Sakura- el peligris hablaba de forma serena

-Eresh un Frío y vago- la chica hipo- no quieresh hacer el amooouur conmigo- soltó un sollozo, cuando entraron y el Hatake la volvió a sostener como casados está aprovechó y empezó a besar el cuello del hombre con leves risitas

-Sakura, suéltame- Kakashi trataba de caminar pero la chica no lo soltaba del cuello

-No.

-Muy bien- la tomó de nuevo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta encontrar el cuarto de baño, vislumbro la tina y la recostó siendo que la chica decía una y otra vez que lo amaba mientras se reía e hipaba. La ojijade iba a protestar cuando un chorro de agua le mojo todo el cuerpo

Kakashi sonrió con ganas cuando la vio tiritar de frío y agradeció llevar siempre su máscara, la pelirosa se mantuvo en silencio, su gesto, su semblante denotaba que la borrachera estaba pasando pero no lo veía a los ojos demostrandose un poco abochornada

-Voy a prepararte un Café- el hombre se dirigió a la puerta y sin volverse afirmó- tenemos un tema pendiente

Mientras este salía Sakura se sentía sobria y nerviosa mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por el agua, se empezó a retirar la ropa húmeda recostandose lentamente en la tina, no había pensado lo que hacía y había hecho, también se sentía mareada

Salió del baño y se colocó un short blanco de tela suave y un bra deportivo y un poco de crema humectante, escaneo con su mirada toda la habitación sin encontrar nada del Hatake, se recostó un poco en su cama tratando de esperar al hombre pero se quedó dormida

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Abrió los ojos de forma brusca y se levantó como un resorte, se sentía mejor de cuándo fue a los brazos de morfeo por su estado etílico, sentía que había dormido por años y que nadie ni nada la había despertado, ya no se sentía borracha hasta el cerebro pero sí con un poco de mareo causado por esa miserable bebida, entrecerró los ojos para vislumbrar la habitación tratando de distinguir si el Hatake se encontraba ahí, se levantó y vio la hora "Mierda" pensó al ver que eran las 2 de la madrugada, "Kakashi se fue" pensó de forma instantánea suponiendo lo más obvio, pero como si fuera invocado por alguna danza o rezo de la nada y con rostro cansado el peliplata apareció por la puerta con 2 cafés y una bolsa celeste con un contenido que no conocía

-Hola- el hombre saludó sin una expresión en el rostros lo cual causó que la Haruno se pusiese nerviosa al recordar que le había dicho que lo amaba

-Pensé que te habías ido- manifestó la pelirosa sin levantarse de la cama como si aguardara para taparse entera con las sábanas y así poder escapar de la vista del hombre la cual no podía interpretar si era buena o mala dado que denotaba cansancio

-Fui por unos Cafés a una tienda de veinticuatro horas- Sacando el contenido de la bolsa vislumbro que era un trozo de pastel y unos frasquitos de pastillas- para ser mujer no cuidas el frigorífico de tu casa

-Casi siempre me alimento fuera- la respuesta de la chica fue tan superficial como rápida mientras se disponía a empezar a comer el dichoso pastel ignorando al Peliplata

-Sabes que lo que hiciste esta mal verdad- cuando el hatake soltó esas palabras sin ser sutil, la chica dejo de lado el pastel y dirigió su mirada al hombre

-Si, lo sé- la chica bajó la mirada en expresión triste y cohibida- no era mi intención preocupar a Rin- su mirada subió y se encontró con la del Hatake-... y siento todo lo que te dije

-Te arrepientes de lo que dijiste

En ese momento la chica se sonrojo de una manera que el Hatake nunca se imaginó que lo haría, esa mujer que tenía enfrente era tan hermosa y orgullosa, solo recordaba el primer día que la conoció y reía por dentro al pensar que esa misma chica estaba ahí sonrojada

-No

El corazón de Kakashi latió un poquito más al escuchar a la chica "Te ama" pensó sin perturbar su expresión lo que causó que la chica dudara de haber respondido bien

-¿Me amas?- el Hatake la miraba con expresión seria y el ambiente se tenso ya que el peligris miraba con total atención los labios de la chica haciéndola estremecerse y provocando que ella poco a poco se acercara

-Puedes descubrir si te amo de verdad- la chica lo veía de forma decidida y nublada, esperando su reacción pero prosiguió a decir- ¿Tu amas a tu esposa?- lo dijo con un poco de dolor que quemó su garganta

-No, no la amo-

Como si de un conjuro o de imanes se tratara la chica se acercó cada vez más al escuchar su respuesta y se decidió de una vez, se acerco y beso su frente dejando sus pechos al frente de Kakashi quien se tensaba pero disfrutaba de la vista "Ella de ama" eso bastó para que no se arrepintiera de la gran y potente erección que se había provocado al ver los redondos senos de la chica

La pelirosa comenzó a dar besos pequeños y sensuales alrededor de la cara del hombre hasta llegar poco a poco a su máscara, sus dedos temblaban de duda y vergüenza, sentía que no debía bajar esa máscara por nada del mundo y aun así quería hacerlo, pero el hombre tomó las pequeñas manos de la chica y las llevó a su cuello provocando que esta le viera a los ojos

Quedó deslumbrada e impresionada al ver semejante rostro, el hombre se había bajado la máscara sólo, su rostro era tan hermoso que ella no comprendía por qué lo ocultaba de tan atroz forma, su quijada levemente cuadrada mostraba masculinidad y exquisitez, mientras nunca imaginó que tuviera un lunar en su rostro, la barba de unos dos días se asomaba dándole un aire muy sexy

Sin previo beso al Hatake

El beso era suave y permisivos, explorando sus bocas tras tantas veces de desearlo con el pensamiento, la chica sentía como si estuviera drogada y feliz, no sabia como describir la sensación de felicidad que sentía

El Peliplata se sentía extraño, era como si volviera a tener 19 años, se sentía emocionado, conmovido y un poco nervioso, pero todo eso cambio al sentir la lengua de la chica, el beso se fue tornando cada vez más fogoso que antes y no había marcha atrás

Sin aviso la chica se subió en las piernas del Hatake dejando cada una lado a lado dejando que sus sexos chocaran pararon el beso para vadear al sentir la sensación explosiva que causaba que sus sexos chocarán, el Peliplata tomo de las caderas a la pelirosa y empezó a moverla para crear una fricción entre ambos

-Aghh!- la joven soltó un gemido mientras veía a Kakashi con los ojos que antes mostraban bochorno y amor mientras ahora mostraban deseo y placer, se estaba excitando tanto y su miembro estaba caliente, Solo tenía la necesidad de follar duro y no con cualquier mujer que se apareciera si no que Sakura era la única para apagar ese ardor que sufría en la piel.

Su boca soltó a la de la chica mientras comenzaba a subir de su cintura a sus senos, con su boca beso su cuello y empezó a lamer su escote como si fuera un loco poseído; sus manos sobre la fina tela que ocultaba sus pechos, acariciándolos con deseo y pasión, tocando su pezón erecto cuando había conseguido excitarla como a él

-Ka kaashi- La chica comenzó a jadear al sentir la pasión y desenfreno del hombre, él no era un hombre super musculoso pero su cuerpo era viril, alto y fornido haciéndola sentirse pequeña entre sus caricias

El Peliplata comenzó a desnudar a la chica mientras la devoraba con la mirada, sacó su sostén deportivo y vio sus senos redondos y los pezones rosados que estaban erectos y listos para el comenzó a tocar uno de sus senos y sin lentitud se llevó uno de los pezones a la boca ocasionando que la chica se arqueara de placer

Bajo las bragas con su mano desocupada y empezó a acariciar el botón rosado que descansaba entre las piernas de la chica, mientras la pelirosa solo dedicaba leves gemidos que excitaban en grande al peligris

-Más..- la chica gemía mientras el hombre seguía succionando lascivamente sus pezones alternándose de uno a otro para no desatenderlos y tocando su clítoris para mayor disfrute de la chica y su apremiante excitación

La ojijade empezó a retorcerse al sentir la marea de placer que la abordaba por las sucias y excitantes caricias que Kakashi le proporcionaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica soltó una gritito al llegar al clímax mientras el Hatake no dejaba de succionar sus pezones

Luego del intenso orgasmo Kakashi acariciaba los senos de la chica y besaba su cuello, él estaba por completo vestido mientras ella estaba completamente desnuda, era injusto así que Sakura no se quedó atrás y comenzó ella también a quitarle la ropa de manera desesperada. Lo primero que sacó fue la sudadera del Peliplata, provocando que este gruñera por dejar de besar su cuello. Sentía que moría si él no volvía a tocarla Pero el ver aquel pecho bien trabajado fue como un premio de consolación y prosiguió a lamer su pecho, el miembro le dolía a Kakashi, y la chica no lo sacaba

-Sakura- hablo entre jadeos al sentir la mano de la chica en su pene por sobre el pantalón- ¿Quieres ayudarme? –le ordenó excitado

Sakura rió divertida, encantándose de que Kakashi estuviera necesitado de ella y no de ninguna otra.

La pelirosa jalo al Hatake para que se levantara de la cama y le bajó los pantalones de un tirón

-¡Mierda!- el miembro del hombre era tan grande y grueso que se asustó, había tenido sexo solo con un novio de hace mucho tiempo y no estaba tan dotado como el Peliplata

Kakashi soltó una risita al ver la cara de asombro de la chica y su ego subió unos niveles más

Sakura lo fulmino con la mirada y lo vio directamente, era el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida y ahora era suyo, tomó el miembro entre sus manos y viéndolo a los ojos en una conexión exquisita entre ambos la chica metió el miembro en su boca ocasionando que Kakashi gruñera

Lamia y succionaba el miembro del hombre mientras este no podía mantenerse más de pie por el placer y morbosidad que sentía al ver hincada a la pelirosa mientras se lo chupaba

-Sa..Sakura- el Peliplata la levantó del suelo y de forma un poco brusca la tiró a la cama posicionándose arriba de ella como un tigre, se acercó a su oído y susurro- prepárate para esta noche- y se introdujo en la chica mientras los dos gemían al unísono por el placer

Se movía de forma brusca, como queriendo apagar todo el fuego que tenían por dentro, cada vez más y más, ella lo tomaba por la espalda y él se introducía una y otra vez, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más hambriento y cuando estaban en el límite la chica gimió y él gruñó terminando de forma pasional y desenfrenada

Se quedaron en silencio en la misma posición, abrazados sin explanar nada, el no salía de ella y ella no soltaba su espalda, el latir de sus corazones era desbocado

-Kakashi…-

-Shh..- el Peliplata se incorporó un poco sin separarse y empezó a besar su cuello- te dije que te prepararas para esta noche- y la chica gimió riendo quedito y divertida..

Era feliz

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

 _Hola a todos y todas mis cariñitos, aqui esta el nuevo Cap, espero también les guste el lemmon nunca he escrito nada así que el lemmon creo no es el mejor pero es con todo mi amor para cada uno de ustedes, espero perdonen si tengo mala ortografia pero escribir en celular no es la cosa más fácil del mundo, gracias por leer se que no es el mejor fic KakaSaku pero es por el amor a esta Shipp que no me arrepiento de escribirlo, ustedes son lo mejor al darme una oportunidad y espero de todo corazón les guste_

 ** _Respuestas a los comentarios_**

 ** _Lexia Konayev Z. W_** _Jajaja tu siempre me alegras con tus comentarios, y ambos se pasaron, pero sasuki debe entender que tablita chan ama a Papasito Hatake ;) besos_

 ** _Savka_** _Me encanta tu idea, veremos que surge de ello ;) * besos_

 ** _Rahzel Everlasting_** _Hola! Gracias es un halago y una motivación que te guste._

 _Siempre pensé en un fic así, hay personas que no les gusta mi fic por que no les gusta la temática de infidelidad o matrimonio roto, pero he conocido historias así y siendo sinceros el amor del shipp Kakasaku seria con infidelidad porque ahora ella está con el Uchiha._

 _Es verdad hay parejas que no ven más allá que la zona de confort que se han creado aunque ya no se quieran, espero te guste._

 _Besos y abrazos *_

 **Gracias por leer y hasta la proxima**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes y el manga son una creación original de Masashi Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece la idea de la historia**

 **Advertencia: Lenguaje Obsceno, Personajes Ooc, traición, insinuaciones sexuales y posible lemmon**

CAPITULO 10

Adormecida y con el cuerpo cansado pero a la vez satisfecho una pelirosa abría los ojos de para en par, sonriendo y suspirando las imágenes de la noche anterior surgieron con luces de colores en su mente, volvió a ver con nerviosismo y alegría a un lado pero estaba sola, su pecho se estrujó un poco debido a que pensó en su abandono, pero su nariz detectó el sólido aroma del café por las mañanas para alegrar la vida y su corazón latió quedito, sonriendo, se sentía la mujer más feliz del planeta ahora que sabía él no se había marchado

Se puso de pie tomando una bata y se dirigió al baño para poder ducharse, entro y lo primero que hizo fue verse en su espejo, su estómago se estrujó de felicidad y dicha con un deje pícaro, una vez su hermana le dijo que cuando tenías sexo con la persona que amas todo luce más bonito, hasta su cara y su cabello se veían radiantes, pero soltó un gritito al retirarse la bata y vislumbrar todos los chupetes que el Hatake le había dejado en sus senos y cuello, tendría que pasar la vergüenza y que Kabuto la maquillara bien, si no quería parecer cabaretera en el anuncio, tal vez bajaba el color para el día de mañana y así la tonta de Karin no se burlaba de ella y luego intentaba interrogarla para saber qué había sucedido

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Los pequeños rayos de sol se filtraban dejando ver a un Peliplata que cocinaba ávidamente y preparaba café con un gesto inidentificable, sus emociones estaban revueltas y no sabia que hacer, a unos metros descansaba la que por horas interminables le había dado tanto placer y plenitud, la había hecho su mujer sin remordimientos y sin pensar en el futuro, mientras ahora que había despertado cayó en la realidad de su vida, sabía que ahora no quería dejarla, ahora que había probado sus labios.. Tocado su cuerpo y sabido dueño de su corazón, pero recordaba que no podía dejar a Hanare, no ahora, pero tampoco quería dejar a su pelirosa, tenía que idear algo para poder hacer todo bien

Sintió la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas, apago la estufa y lentamente se volvió hacia la entrada de la cocina y se quedó sin aliento al ver a la preciosa chica que tenía frente de él, se veía etérea y suave con un negligé de satin celeste, era como un sueño el verla ahí y olvidaba todo lo malo, pero sabía que debía hablar con ella

-Hola Kakashi..- la chica le sostenía la mirada de una forma intensa y el hombre sólo se dedicaba a verla sin hacer un solo movimiento, llevaba puesta su máscara y como deseaba la chica quitarsela y besarlo sin parar a tomar aire

-¿Como amaneciste?- el Peliplata se giró a tomar unas tazas para verter el café caliente, trato de serenarse pues su miembro empezaba a querer repetir lo de anoche cuando veía el cuerpo tan esbelto y se divirtió al ver a la chica con todas las marcas que había dejado en su cuerpo

-Lo hicimos…- ignorando su pregunta la chica se acercó y el Hatake pudo sentir los delgados brazos de la chica abrazarlo por la espalda con tanto ahínco, el suave respirar de ella hacia que Kakashi se sintiera confundido y desorientado, nunca había sentido nada igual antes, provocando una fuerte confusión y una paz interior en todo su ser, sabía que quería estar toda la vida así con ella

-Si…- luego de unos segundos de dividirse entre corresponderle o no... se bajo la máscara, tomo sus manos y la giro, quedaron frente a frente con toda la felicidad y con la idea de hablar seriamente con ella la beso, suave… Delicado… Con ansiedad y tranquilidad, sus bocas se exploraban como la noche anterior y el silencio del apartamento daba un toque de ilusión, soltándose por la falta de aire y con ansias de verse a los ojos del otro

-¿Que somos Kakashi…?- la chica lo veía con un anhelo y esperanza que a Kakashi le quebró el corazón, en solo unos instantes al verla había ideado lo que debía hacer, pero también debía de hacerla comprenderlo, que no pensara que él solo estaba jugando

-Sakura, siéntate- guió de la mano a la chica para que tomara asiento y él se colocó de cuclillas apoyándose en la suaves piernas de la Ojijade. Ella vio el rostro serio pero los ojos afligidos de Kakashi y supo que no había algo bueno

Cuando ella lo vio con cara de decepción e iba a reprochar, él colocó un dedo en sus labios y prosiguió

-Tomemos el desayuno- la Haruno intentó protestar- Sin peros Sakura- se puso de pie y tomó asiento en la otra silla- te llevare a un lugar primero y luego hablaremos...Y perdoname por las marcas, no fue mi intención, me descontrole

La Pelirosa lo observaba con la mirada un poco humedecida tratando de no pensar en que él solo la había utilizado, asintió y en silencio tomó el desayuno sin protesta, era en contra de su actitud y si hubiera sido alguien más le habría mandado a la mierda, pero quería saber que le mostraría y que le iría a decir el peligris que tenía enfrente, se sereno... tendría que llamarle a Ino para cancelar el almuerzo

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Estacionaron el coche en una casa que asemejaba a una mansión, con colores vivos y lindos, un gran portón dividía lo que significaba el interior a esa vivienda, no entendía qué hacían ahí pues no era la casa del Hatake y mucho menos la del padre de éste, no habían hablado durante todo el camino manteniendo ese suspenso que la estaba matando y comiéndola por dentro

Al bajar ella empezó a caminar a donde él se dirigía sin mediar una sola palabra, observaba que el Peliplata traía unas flores muy bonitas y trataba de asentarse sólo un poco el cabello, eso le provoco un poco de celos por que todo lo que demostraba se refería a que irían a ver a alguna mujer, al llegar a la cabina del vigilante el Hatake tocó el timbre

-Residencia Hatake, quien busca- se escuchó por una bocina de forma rápida y profesional

-Tayura, soy Kakashi -

-Oh señor, lo siento pase-

La puerta se abrió y entraron a la casa, la pelirosa no comprendía que había ahí o que hacían ahí pero trato de serenarse, últimamente estaba muy nerviosa y sin razón, quizá solo se debía a los días que habían pasado

El corazón de la chica se desbordó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron de manera escandalosa al sentir como el Peliplata tomaba su mano para dirigirse al interior de la casa, caminaron dentro de esta y ahí todo era lujoso, la pelirosa no había vivido con carencias pero tampoco con lujos de esa magnitud, avanzando se encontraron a una bonita señora de avanzada edad que cuando vio a Kakashi sonrió de lado a lado, pero al ver las manos entrelazadas se sorprendió, trato de disimularlos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa a la pelirosa

-Mi pequeño, es un encanto que estés aquí- la señora abrazaba con ganas a Kakashi mientras hablaba- pensé que vendrías el fin de semana

-Abuela Moshika, siento no avisar mi llegada pero es una visita secreta- el Peliplata hablaba con un dejo de cariño a la señora que de seguro tenía unos ochenta años

-Ya veo, ¿secreta para..?- la señora esperaba atenta la respuesta que le daría para hacer lo que su Kakashi le pidiera

-Para mi Padre y Hanare- Kakashi se movió y estiró su mano a la anciana- Ella es Sakura- las presento y la ancianita le sonrió con ganas a la Ojijade- Y ella es mi abuela Moshika

-Mucho gusto señora- realizo una reverencia como Rin le había enseñado, no lograba acostumbrarse a las tradiciones Japonesas

-Ella es muy linda, creo que te he visto en una revista… Tienes que ser tú jovencita, tan bonitos ojos no se confunden nunca-

-Sii ella es modelo-

-Gracias…- Sakura no respondió al hacerlo Kakashi pero agradeció, le gustaba la ancianita, pensó que la vería mal pues los había visto tomados de las manos pero se equivocó, pues la señora era un amor con ella

-Queremos ver a mi madre- la pelirosa se inquietó pero trato de disimularlo, se empezó a sentir nerviosa… para que irían a donde esa señora, de seguro le diría algo a Hanare

-Esta con el enfermero en el patio-

-Gracias Abuela-

Se dirigieron al patio en el cual vislumbraron a una mujer de una edad no mayor de sesenta años, con un traje muy elegante cortando flores con un niño de cinco años aproximadamente mientras un chico con traje de enfermero estaba sentado leyendo el periódico

-Deidara..- Kakashi saludo al joven y este se levantó estrechandole la mano- ¿como esta mi madre?

-Hoy esta muy lucida Kakashi, te recordará sin problema.

-Gracias..- tomó la mano de la chica y la hizo sonrojar, el enfermero los vio con algo de duda y asombro en su rostro- vamos Sakura- Cada vez se acercaban más y más a la señora que estaba con el niño cortando florecillas y poniéndolas en una canasta

-Mamá..- Kakashi espero y la señora Hatake se volvió a ver y con una sonrisa radiante se levantó, caminó apresuradamente para llegar a donde estaban los dos

-Hijo, que guapo estas hoy- la pelirosa se asombró pues lo tomo de las mejillas y lo beso en todo el rostro mientras Kakashi ponía cara incómoda

-Hola mamá, también estas muy guapa- cuando la elogio ella iba a responder pero enfocó a una chica de cabello rosa y muy bonita

-Hola Cariño, cómo te llamas- tomó su mano y beso su mejilla- no nos presentaras acaso Kakashi-

-Ella es Sakura mamá, es mi Novia- el corazón de la pelirosa volvió a latir de forma rápida pues la señora empezaría a juzgarla, volvió a ver a Kakashi de forma recta pues aunque su forma de ser hubiese cambiado a una menos caprichosa y ahora era un poco más dulce no dejaría que la humillaran

Pero lo que no previó fue que la señora Hatake se quedará con la mirada vacía, como si no supiera que hacia ahí y luego sonrió al peligris

-Hijo que guapo estas hoy- Abrazo a Kakashi ante la atenta mirada de la joven, no comprendía por qué la señora volvió a saludar a su hijo e ignoro lo que este le había afirmado, luego ella desvió la mirada al Hatake, ella creía que la señora estaba enferma, no sabía si suponerlo o afirmarlo, pero cuando sus ojos se conectaron, la duda se disipó en ella al ver los ojos de Kakashi tristes y vacíos.

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Estaban en el auto, no habían hablado en ningún momento desde que salieron de la casa, la señora Moshika había sido un amor con la pelirosa y conversaron mucho, el pequeño niño era un chiquillo que la abuela Moshika encontró en una caja en las afueras de un supermercado cuando el niño solo tenía seis meses, el niño era dulce y no había dejado de decir que la pelirosa era como un Ángel. La señora Hatake también había sido un amor completo pero luego de unos minutos la olvidaba y volvía a preguntar su nombre y que hacía en su casa. Kakashi se la pasó hablando con el enfermero y luego con su madre aunque ésta volvía a olvidar que recién lo había saludado

-Tú madre…-

-Si Sakura, tiene alzheimer...- el Hatake veía de forma desinteresada al frente- al terminar la universidad ella enfermó, un año después de la partida de tu hermana y Obito. Mi padre tomó la decisión de comprar esta casa y enviarla aquí, ya que ella cada día más no nos reconocía, mi padre no tenía tiempo y yo no podía dejar el hospital, cuando mi padre supo que Hanare estaba atraída por mi lo vio como una oportunidad grande de hacer más dinero, y de paso chantajeando también con que no quise estudiar lo que la familia tenía por tradición-

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto Kakashi?- la pelirosa no despegaba la mirada de frente, era como si no quisiera verlo a los ojos

-Mi padre me amenazó con desheredarme si no me casaba con Hanare-

-Te importó más el dinero- la chica arrugó el ceño y le habló de forma tosca

-No, pero me amenazo con no dejarme ver a mi madre, era joven y recién graduado, no podía darme el lujo de irme y dejarla sola

-Desde que te conozco eres una persona sin miedo… ¿Por que?..-

-No tenía miedo de vivir sin riqueza- prosiguió viéndola- tenía miedo de no poder llevarme a mi madre a un buen lugar

-Entonces…-

-Lo acepte, Hanare era hermosa, conocida y de estatus, me dio igual todo el asunto, no era una tortura acostarme con ella, no estaba enamorado de nadie más y no pensé estarlo

-No la amas- la chica lo vio por primera vez desde que subieron al auto

-No.. Los más cercanos lo saben, dudo que ella sí me ame, pero la respeto y no pensaba dejarla, me había acostumbrado tanto a ella-

-La respetas.. Te acostaste conmigo- la pelirosa poseía una mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa por lo que él decía- osea que piensas dejarla...

-Es la primera vez que lo hago, además ella me es infiel-

-¿QUEE?- Sakura veía al Peliplata como si este tuviera dos cabezas o fuera la misma encarnación de los ovnis - ¿Como lo Sabes?

-La he visto.. ¿Acaso tu también?- suspiro y volvió a verla de tal manera que la chica se estremeció y avergonzó por no habérselo dicho antes

-Sii…- suspiro- no te lo dije porque no me creerías..

-Yo la respetaba por ser mi esposa, no pensaba enredarme contigo- la chica bajó el rostro con un deje de tristeza- no porque ella no lo hiciera, si no por que llevo años a su lado y no quería faltarle al respeto… además estaba acostumbrado a llevar una vida relajada, mi trabajo, mis libros y yo... me había resignado a estar con ella por costumbrismo, no había a quien yo amar y estaba bien, no pensaba engañarla Y menos con una niña

-No soy una maldita niña- la Ojijade le veía con furia en los ojos- ¿Para que me has traído? ¿Para qué me dices todo esto ?

-Para que me digas que serás paciente- Kakashi regreso a su estado sereno- Que me digas que esperaras a que mi contrato en Konoha termine y así poder marcharme y separarme de Hanare, también así poder llevarme a mi madre… Yo ya tengo mi propia fortuna, he sido un buen doctor y cirujano…

-Me estas pidiendo que sea tu amante..- se escuchó ofendida pero a su mente vinieron las palabras de Ino y Sasuke- que tenga paciencia ¿Por que?

-Porque tú dijiste que me amas- el peligris tomó su mano cálidamente y con voz firme dijo- también porque quiero ser feliz

-¿Hasta cuándo?- la chica solo miraba frente a ella, no dudaba que la enternecido el que el dijera que quería ser feliz, solo esperaba no equivocarse

-Solo te pido 4 meses- el Hatake encendió el coche y comenzaron a movilizarse- No puedo renunciar ahora porque si no la firma se viene abajo y tampoco quiero que mi padre pierda todo, además quiero divorciarme de Hanare de la manera correcta, sin que ella piense que tu destruiste nuestro matrimonio-

-Solo cuatro meses- la chica sentía un vacío en su corazón pero lo maquilló pensando que era lo mejor- ni uno más

-Lo prometo-

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Ino tomaba una taza de té mientras reposaba en la sala de descanso de los doctores, solo tenía que tener paciencia, faltaba poco para recibirse, luego la carga se aceleraría y solo tendría que trabajar, era tan extraño que Kakashi San no hubiese ido a trabajar, era un vago que llegaba tarde ya sea por pasarle la hora corriendo o leyendo sus cochinos libros, tendría que hablar con él ya que parecía que era su secretaria y no su aprendiz

Su celular sonó con el ritmo característico de los mensajes de texto y prosiguió a revisarlo. Era un mensaje de Sakura "No podre ir a comer contigo hoy cerda, pero podemos ir a cenar, luego te cuento el porqué" era tan extraño que la frentona no le explicará la razón, siempre le daba alguna pista en sus mensajes, tendría que pensar a donde ir a tomar su almuerzo. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un rubio con cara de muerto fresco, parecía que no podría caminar unas horas más por las salas del hospital sin caerse del sueño

-Hola Ino- Saludo sentándose en el sillón mullido del lugar

-Hola- la rubia lo miró con lástima y pronunció- te ves fatal

-He estado treinta y seis horas de guardia- el joven se frotaba la cara- tengo tanta hambre y sueño ¡¡Dattebayo!!

-Si quieres vamos a comer, Sakura tenía algo tan importante que me dejó sola-

-¿Ya acabó tu turno?-

-Si, pero tengo que regresar a ordenar archivos de Kakashi Sensei-

-Kakashi Sensei es un vago de lo peor, hoy ní vino a trabajar- el Ojiazul achicaba los ojos tratando de pensar que podría suceder- o fue algo importante o simplemente se quedó de hentai con sus libritos, que agradezca que Tsunade Sama no está aquí

-Qué más da.. quiero consentirme he ir a un lugar caro, así que vamos y tú invitas-

-¡¡Estas loca!!

Illllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-Este es un lugar muy ostentoso Kakashi- estaban en un restaurante fino, no era de los más caros pero cuando él dijo que irían a comer pensó que sería un lugar rápido y acogedor

-Solo disfruta Sakura- El hombre hablaba en tono pasivo, la chica solo suspiro resignada, no porque pensara que alguien descubriría que estaban ahí, si no porque todos le veían raro, más al notar lo que el Peliplata leía con mucha tranquilidad

"Paraíso Erótico" se leía en la estampa de ese libro naranja

-No podrías dejar ese libro un rato- el Peliplata bajo un poco el sagrado objeto para verla por sobre éste de forma perezosa

-¿Por qué?- subió su ceja tratando de cabrearla un poco más

-Por qué parece que te interesa más eso que yo- el peligris veía al hombro de la chica y esta con más enojo reclamo- y ahora me ignoras viendo a alguien más- volteó a ver qué era lo que captaba la atención del Hatake cuando vio a Ino y Naruto que se dirigían a donde ellos estaban. El rubio los veía con extrañeza e incredulidad en su rostros mientras la Yamanaka con un deje de picardía y duda. La Pelirosa se quería fundir en su asiento al ver el gesto de su amiga y espero a que llegaran

-Sensei- Naruto lo saludó con efusividad mientras Kakashi solo levantó su mano saludandolos, el Rubio alzó una ceja - Sakura Chan

-Hola Frentona..Kakashi san, que raro verlos juntos- La Yamanaka sonreía de manera acusadora a la chica mientras Kakashi la veía con malicia, le causaba mucha gracias verla tan roja por los gestos de la rubia

-Es cierto Kakashi sensei, no sabia que se llevara tan bien con Sakura Chan- El rubio se rascaba la nariz tratando de responderse a sí mismo pero recordando la falta al trabajo de su sensei...entrecerrando los ojos exclamó- Tampoco fue a trabajar hoy

-Sabes Naruto… Cuando uno es viejo la fatiga y la pereza no lo dejan realizar ciertas actividades- Su sonrisa se notaba por sobre la máscara… Sakura volvió a verlo rápidamente y trató de disimular su sorpresa pues lo que él explicaba como "Viejo Fatigado y perezoso" no era lo que le había mostrado toda la noche anterior

-Usted es pura Excusa Kakashi San, por su falta he trabajado más de la cuenta y ahora lo encuentro con la frentona..- la rubia miraba de forma acusadora al peligris- y hoy tiene programada una cirugía la cual luego de almorzar tenía que reprogramar y volver a ordenar el papeleo

-Es verdad sensei que hace con Sakur..-

-¿Sakura, tienes trabajo hoy?- el Hatake preguntó ignorando a Naruto mientras escribía en una servilleta y este se ponía rojo hasta las orejas

-N-no..no- la Pelirosa sentía las manos heladas pero lo disimulaba bien ya que la mirada de Ino en su hombro estaba latente lo cual la ponía nerviosa

-Ok, sabes Ino, yo me encargo de ese papeleo, te doy la tarde libre- se levantó dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto- tú te vas conmigo

-Yo porque, tengo mucha hambre y sueño- se tocaba el estomago con anhelo

-Te compraré todo el ramen que quieras, pero hay que dejar solas a la chicas- tomó la mano de Sakura en un apretón y esta solo podía verlo confundida- un gusto Sakura, yo me encargo de la cuenta de ambas- sintió la pequeña servilleta doblada mientras el Peliplata caminaba Jalando del brazo al Ojiazul

-Gracias sensei usted es lo mejor- la Rubia se despedía de esté agitando su mano y cuando vio que desaparecieron exclamó- ¿Vas a explicarme qué ha Sucedido?

-Yoo..- la pelirosa no hallaba las palabras correctas- me acosté con él- soltó y la Yamanaka comenzó a toser

-Es enserio Sakura-

-Si..- respondió, ignorando la mirada de su amiga, desdobló la servilleta que recitaba en una pulcra y fina caligrafía

"Necesito estar sólo para procesar lo nuestro, tú también, habla con Ino, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos, te espero en mi departamento"

Ino le jalo la servilleta y Sakura frunció su ceño tratando de arrebatarsela

-Entonces no es mentira- Ino tornó su rostro melancólico- Sakura ¿sabes en qué te metes?- suspiro y la miró fijo- en que quieren mi ayuda

-Ino él se quiere divorciar- la Yamanaka cambio su gesto a uno más relajado- pero no puede hacerlo pronto- con esa exclamación la Rubia volvió a su gesto rígido

-No se que estarás pensando Sakura, el es mi sensei y le tengo aprecio, pero tu eres como mi hermana y no quier..-

-El no puede separarse rápido por su madre-

-Que tiene que ver su madre en eso- con un suspiro Sakura se dispuso a contarle todo a la rubia mientras está cambiaba de a poco su gesto por uno de comprensión

-¿En qué necesitan mi ayuda?- la pelirosa se sintió tan feliz que saltó a los brazos de la rubia y exclamó

-Gracias puerca- las dos se abrazaban lagrimeando por sobre la mesa, hasta que vieron que todos los clientes las veían raro

-¿Entonces…?-

-Solo necesitamos que por un tiempo tus nos cubras para que nadie sospeche..-

-Entiendo, ¿Y cuanto tiempo?-

-Unos meses- no quería decirle la cantidad por si el divorcio se adelantaba o atrasaba

-Muy bien, cuenta conmigo..- La chica puso cara de pervertida- pero a cambio de algo

-Dime- la ojijade estaba dudosa en firmar su sentencia con esa diabla de amiga

-¿Como lo hace Kakashi sensei?- la pelirosa comenzó a toser mientras la rubia reía de forma escandalosa, sin esperar nada más

-Amaneciste simpatiquísima. solo puedo decir que es todo menos perezoso-Ino silbó mientras se recostaba en la silla y Sakura se inclinaba a probar su refresco-¿Puedes creerlo?

-La verdad siempre pensé que Kakashi Sensei seria un lobo feroz con apariencia de koala, pero uno muy sucio...

-Eso es enfermo Ino- La pelirosa gimió asustada

-El es el enfermo, se la pasa leyendo ese librito-

-Dudo que sea para aprender- la pelirosa se sonrojo como un farolillo

-Pues deberías de empezar a leerlo, para pensar en sintonía-

La rubia tomó su carta y se dispuso a ver el menú, Sakura solo esperaba que no fuera un error lo que había cometido, pero al recordar que luego de unas horas lo vería la hacía sentir ansiosa, muy ansiosa

Illlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

 ** _Fin del capitulo_**

 _Hola chicas y chicos, espero hayan tenido unas lindas vacaciones de pascua o semana santa según lo llamen en su país, espero el capitulo sea de su agrado y les motive a seguir esta historia a su final, todavía falta mucho pero estoy tratando de avanzar lo más que me permita mi tiempo e inspiración, gracias por su lectura a mi fic, se les quiere mucho, bendiciones y besos_.

 ** _Respuestas a comentarios_**

 ** _Zelink970911_**

 _Gracias, me alegro te gustara y espero siga gustandote, siento demorar pero el tiempo no me alcanza aveces, pero tratare de agilizarme… Y que bien te gusto el lemmon me sentí pecadora al escribirlo, es la primera vez que lo hago y no sabia si lo estaba realizando bien y la forma en que hablaba Sakura es inspirada en una amiga que siempre habla así cuando esta ebria. Besos._

 ** _Lexia Konayev Z. W_**

 _Claro, ¿Por qué no? puede haber bebé KakaSaku, me alegro te gustara. Besos._

 ** _Savka_**

 _Sii por fin están juntos y seguirá así, claro que se harán adictos uno del otro pero ¿puede ser eso posible si él sigue casado? Solo puedo decir que hay amor y del bueno._

 _Sii el KakaSaku es lo mejor, mil y una vez, te envió besitos y abrazos._


End file.
